Heart Of A Champion
by xXxShonxXx
Summary: Sequel to No Pressure, No Diamonds . Katrina & her boyfriend are now on top , but how long can things really remain picture perfect .
1. Chapter 1

It had been two months since Katrina accomplished her goal of capturing the Divas title while her boyfriend Joesph Anoa'i was WWE World Heavyweightchampion , life was good for the two of them at the very top of the WWE foodchain . A true King &amp; Queen . " Gabriella " had turned face at Extreme Rules with her Vixens turning on her after defending her title against Nikki . Now she was feuding with her former friends Eva &amp; Cameron .

"How's Z doing ? " Joe asked after coming from the shower it was just two months ago Zahra had found out she was pregnant and a month after she'd told Colby he was actually pretty excited it was Joe who was the one to faint at the news .

"Great alittle bummed she won't he able to train for awhile but she's excited . " I replied crossing my legs so I was sitting indian styled on the bench .

"Good for them . " Joe replied changing into his regular clothes . I looked down at the purple butterfly belt sitting beside me and smiled "You still feeling nostalgic over that thing ?"

"Being woman's champion was always my dream but this is just as good . " I traced my finger across the name plate wishing it said my real name Katrina Perez on it and not Gabriella .

"What about you Mr face of WWE how's it still feel for you ? " I asked tearing my eyes away from my title

"I'm still in awe honestly , let's get out of here to go visit our future sister in law &amp; god kid . " Roman replied grabbing both our bags as I threw my title over my shoulder I slipped my hand into his as we walked out the door .

* * *

We rode to the airport in a peaceful silent Joe held one of my hands while he drove with the other . My phone started ringing ruining the silence I was completely baffled by the person calling me ob facetime . I slowly answered it looking Joe uncertain .

"Leighla ? What's up ? " I asked trying to hide the confusion on my face her beautiful face was streaked with mascara and her eyes were red .

"Is it true ? " She asked

"Is what true ? "

"Don't play dumb Trina , you're friends with her I saw the pictures . " She snapped at me if she wasn't crying I would have hung up on her for her tone .

"Yes I'm Zahra's friend what about her ? " I asked again I looked over at Joe who shrugged .

"Is she really having my Colby's baby ? " She asked she must have seen the hesitation on my face because she started crying harder I looked over at Joe for help who turned his head towards the window . Jerk .

"She is , she's two months almost three . " I confirmed I honestly felt bad for her . Leighla nodded trying to stop the tears

"And they're happy together ? " She asked I just nodded not wanting to hurt the poor woman anymore "Okay ... Thank you Katrina . " Leighla disconnected the call and I sighed in relief

"You think she'll be okay ? " Joe asked I glared at him slighly for ignoring my looks for help .

"I think so ... I hope so . " I sighed as Joe finally pulled over in the air port parking lot .

* * *

After sitting up awake the whole plane ride I was pretty tired . Once again Zahra picked us up from the air port even though I was half awake I still made sure to hug her before jumping up on Joes back for a quick cat nap I think I heard Zahra laugh and say awwe before I drifted off . When I woke back up I was laying on a really comfy leather couch in Zahra's apartment I looked around but didn't see Joe or Zahra shrugging I got up and went to the bathroom I "borrowed" some mouth wash and checked my phone I had a few texts , one from Mercedes, one from Colby , One from Mel &amp; two from Joe . I opened up Joe's messages first where he explained Zahra took him home before going to pick up Colby from the airport . I shrugged typing out quick replies to my other messages before taking a seat back on the couch quickly growing bored I called Ari on facetime .

"Yuck what does my arch nemesis want ? " Ariane joked I snorted and rolled my eyes

"Shut up Ariane , I'm bored they abandoned me . " I Exaggerated spinning the phone around the room .

"Aww boo you , you should have came home to Cali you'd have me &amp; Mel suffocating you with affection . " Ariane replied she started making weird kissy faces making me choke with laughter

"Oh my god you are sooo gay for me . " I joked Ariana snorted before scrunching up her face

"Errrr , Girl Bye ! " We both said at the same time rolling our eyes .

"Where are you exactly ? " I asked eyeing up Ariane's background she had her hair up and was wearing a track jacket .

"Performance Center getting some training in . " She smiled innocently turning her phone around showing Eva training with Nattie .

I gasped overdramaticly "And why wasn't I invited ? "

"Filming for Total Divas , come when Zahra gets back we should be done by then . " Ariane said I nodded as we both hung up . After about another 10 minutes Zahra , Colby &amp; Joe finally came back I bolted up from the couch and hugged Colby . Hey he wasn't the one who ditched me here .

"All that's missing is Jon &amp; the Shields all here ! " I said gleefully trying to throw myself onto Colby's shoulders but he kept shrugging me off .

"Hey easy there we leave you alone and few hours and you get overly affectionate . " Zahra joked I pouted and slapped her arm .

"Anyways Ari wants the two of us to go to the Peformance Center so come on . " I tugged Zahra's arm as she giggled

"Gee just ditch us . " Colby yelled after us .

* * *

I didn't realize til I left Zahra's that I probably should have told Colby about Leighla getting in touch with me . I shrugged off the thought as me &amp; Zahra entered the performance center I'm sure Leighla wasn't crazy or anything . Zahra spotted the fiery red hair before I did and tugged me over to the ring unfortunately for us a camera immediately was shoved into mine &amp; Zahra's

"Uhhh Ariane ... " I said Ariane looked up &amp; laughed I rolled my eyes and flipped her the bird my second time being caught on the TD cameras . I backed away from the filming while Zahra made it her mission to be included . I have no idea how April made zero appearances on this show it was almost impossible even Layla had been filmed a few times . Finally the cameras packed up and left it seemed like I wasn't the only one ducking the cameras as people popped up from everywhere I'm pretty sure I saw somebody creep out the bathroom . Ariane came over and hugged me finally after laughing at my humiliation

"You said they'd be gone ! " I glared crossing my arms she laughed again "Girl Bye ! " I walked over to Zahra who was leaning on another apon watching Jojo practice with Sara Del Ray .

"She's pretty damn good . " Zahra commented I nodded lightly " I wonder when she'll be in the ring wrestling and not announcing "

"She's pretty young , she'll be around for a long time , we'll rule in main roster in about two years . " I put my hand on Zahra's stomach and she smiled

"After you have lil Katrina Jr here you're getting trained by the best . " I promised Zahra smirked

"Sooo the Rhodes family then ? "

"You play all the time by the shield , Mickie , Mel the works . " I explained with pride .

"Wow ... Mickie was pretty good . " Zahra said in awe

"Correction is my girl is still out there kicking ass . " I smiled Zahra hugged me it's weird I hated her before and now she's one of my closest friends . We broke apart the hug as I made my way over to an empty ring claiming it as my own . Zahra &amp; Ariane leaned against the apron watching me run the ropes to warm up .

"What you about to do girl ? " Ariane asked climbing into the ring and running the ropes with me .

"Kick your ass all over this ring . " I replied after running the ropes a full 20 times we started stretching , I did a quick back bend before clapping my hands "Okay so I got some new stuff I wanna add into my moveset so just take my bumps okay ? " Ariane nodded and stood perfectly still in the middle of the ring , I took a deep breath before climbing the turnbuckle I motioned for her to come closer when I felt she was close enough I leapt from the turnbuckle performing a regular shooting star press before bringing her down to the mat into a DDT . Zahra gasped and applauded

"You okay Ari ? " I asked helping her to her feet

"I'm great that was pretty cool . " She gushed "How many more you plan on testing out on me . "

"Just a spaceman , a spear &amp; I think I might ditch the Seeing Stars soon . " I explained Ariane looked pretty confused I'm pretty sure I lost her at spaceman where the hell was Trin when I needed her .

"A what? And to what ? " Ariane asked Zahra snickered she'd known about all this stuff dealing with Colby &amp; my need to farther her knowledge on things until she could step back between the ropes herself .

"It's like this really cool outside dive , I know I can do it I just haven't done it in awhile look I'll show you . " I said Ariane nodded as she stepped back into a corner I bounced off the ropes and leapt over the top rope performing a perfect spaceman moonsault landing on my feet . Ariane's eyes almost popped out her head in awe

"That's sick as hell ! " She yelled making me &amp; Zahra laugh

"She should really watch you &amp; Colby's indie stuff . " Zahra spoke up making me giggle

"It would blow your freaking mind , I did Chaotic with Merecedes &amp; Colby was with Ring Of Honor . " I explained Ariane nodded "But anyway go lay your ass down so I can practice this spear . "

* * *

_Joe ... _

Me &amp; Colby pretty much just sat and watched football on Zahra's flatscreen bored was really an understatement .

"We need Jon here , it's sooo boring . " Colby groaned slouching into the couch .

"Very , I wanna spy on my girl put your girl on facetime . " I said smirking Colby looked confused but did it anyway a few seconds later I slightly heard Zahra's voice before Colby handed me off his phone . "Hey babygirl can you show me what Kat's doing we're bored . " Zahra laughed before switching over to her back camera

"Ooooooh ahhhhh ! " Katrina gave her best Roman Reigns impression before exploding out a corner and spearing the crap out of Ariane .

"Daaaamnnn ! She spears better than you . " Colby said with pride I shot him a look before smiling

"Who do you think taught her ? " I replied cockily while Colby punched my shoulder

"Z are you filming this !? " Ariane screeched Zahra quickly flipped the camera back to the front whistling .

"Nope . " She said making me &amp; Colby laugh she sounded just like Jon and even made the face .

"Hey Diva's shield ! " Colby yelled making Katrina burst out laughing before she appeared next to Zahra pressing her cheek against the tattooed beautys face .

"Zahra,Gabriella &amp; Cameron as The Shield ? " She scrunched up her face "Gabriella would clearly be Rollins , &amp; Zahra Ambrose but Cameron is no Reigns . "

"Hey I could so be Reigns ! " Ariane said from off camera

"Maybe , adding Sarona would be bad ass . " I said Katrina smiled with wide eyes .

"Remind me once I get Z on the main roster that . " she popped her head off frame and I frowned before passing Colby back his phone .

* * *

_Katrina ..._

"You wanna use a springboard bulldog ? " Ariane scrunched up her face I rolled my eyes "I'm pretty sure Bo uses that so you can't . "

"Umm the only moves I'm in love with aren't acceptable anymore . " I sighed rolling my eyes

"Your a highflyer you need something crazy . " Ariane said thinking "I got it you can never go wrong with a DDT ! "

"Jumping ? Inverted ? Tornado ? Tilt a whirl ? " I asked Ariane just shrugged "I'm gonna tilt awhirl something . "

"Tilt awhirl moves are cool . " Ariane agreed now we just had to figure out what I was going to do .

"How about a Stunner ? Nobody used one right now . " Zahra said I smiled a huge dimpled grin at her before pulling Ariane up

"You stand perfectly still while I try this . " I said eagerily and ran &amp; Ariane helped me maneuver my body around her's with me ending with the Stunner .

"Me ,Colby &amp; Joe like it ! " Zahra gave a thumbs up "Colby says just practice it a bit more . "

"Great what should we call it ? " I asked

"Gabriella Stunner ? " Ariane offered weakly

"Drop Dead Beautiful ? " Zahra said " Colby says ... the Seth Rollins experience . "

"Really Colby ... " I rolled my eyes

"Joe says DKO . " Zahra added

"Donkey Kong Overdrive ? What are you two high ? " I shook my head

"No genius Diva Knock Out . " Zahra rolled her eyes at me while I smiled

"TDKO ..Total Diva Knock Out . " I smiled Ariane shook her head " Just let the fans name it ? "

* * *

_Raw 5-11-15 ._

I was involved in pretty much a revamped version of the Lay-Cool/Natalya feud with me taking on Eva &amp; Cameron in multiple handicap matches while , they ganged up on me , ridiculed me constantly and just had fun making my life miserable . Tonight I would be on commentary while Eva took on a newly face Brie Bella .

_Backstage Segment ._

_Gabriella was standing in front of a white backdrop dressed in her royal blue ring gear the photographer took a few pictures before stopping ._

_"Okay now let's get a few of you holding the title . " He said Gabriella nodded before walking a short distance over to a chair ._

_"Umm did somebody move it ? I know I left it here . " Gabriella asked crotching down out of nowhere a flash of red ran in boucing the title off the back of her head ._

_"You're such a clutz Gabbie . " Cameron sneered pulling her head into her lap . Eva snickered before cracking the belt off her face she held it up and blew a kiss to Gabriella as Cameron shoved her out her lap . Eva tossed the title over her shoulder &amp; the two walked off . Gabriella laid on the floor clutching her face and back of her head .._

* * *

_Brie was clearly growing frustrated during her match Cameron kept distracting he Bella twin &amp; the referee every chance she got even throwing in a few cheap shots here and there . Cameron held the Diva's title on her shoulder as if it was actually her's ._

**_Centuries - Fall Out Boy _**

_All eyes turned toward the stage where the pissed off Diva's Champ stood with her arms crossed . Eva froze up long enough for Brie to roll her up for a three count . Beautiful life began playing as Brie gleefully rolled out the ramp . Gabriella had made her way down to the end of the ramp she smiled at Brie is she held her head . Cameron stayed by the announce table an evil glare frozen on her face while Eva leaned against the ropes rolling her eyes at the champion ._

_"Stay out of our business ! " Eva yelled pointing at Gabriella who smirked Gabriella nodded before grabbing Eva by her leg and yanking her out from the bottom rope . Eva shrieked as she hit the concrete hard . Gabriella pulled the red head up and chucked her into the steel steps . She started walking towards Cameron who started walking around the ring on the opposite side . Unknown to Cameron she trapped herself between the diva she'd cheap shotted for the last 10 minutes and the diva she'd betrayed . _

_"Woah you two just take it easy . " Cameron nervously smiled she handed Gabriella back her title just before Brie spun her around and dropped her flat on her face with a Bella Buster . Brie began the Yes Chant while Gabriella patted what was rightfully hers ._

_"I'll see you two at Payback for this . " Gabriella held up her title ._

* * *

This was the last raw before Payback with it being this sunday , I would be defending my title in a two on one handicap match , Jon was set to defend his championship against Kofi while Joe would be defending his against Randy , Colby had been teasing cashing in his briefcase which had all of us excited .

"Excited for Payback ? " Ariane asked when she'd made it backstage I smiled lightly and nodded

"Very , we're telling a great story . The fans are really behind us . "

"We're even doing better than the re-vamped Bella versus Bella feud . " Eva joked throwing her arms over our shoulders .

" All Red Everything , Girl Bye , &amp; Hell Kat are taking over . " Cameron yelled as we walked off down the hall .

* * *

Yupp this ones completely AU I stepped two months into the future . Im just that cool . Read &amp; Review much love .

-Shonda


	2. Chapter 2

"You want me to put Ashley over ? " I looked at Kevin Dunn in shock who just smiled back at me Paul already informed me they had no plans for me to drop my belt just yet, so where was this coming from .

"Yes , Nicole had no problem letting you go over so why not do the same for Ashley's call up ? " Kevin responded I clamped my mouth shut and nodded . Kevin smiled again and walked off whistling . I rolled my eyes before walking off the other way in search of Joe, Colby or Jon . I needed to vent to one of my guys Colby was my top choice though . I'd scratched and clawed my way to WWE no amount of name dropping helped me , being the younger sister of a former diva didn't help being trained by a big indie name like Colby hadn't even helped . I was given my dream at 23 years old when I had been used in a few enhancement matches down at NXT , hell I was a rosebud long before a contract was even thought to be given to me . Once I really got to show what I was capable of , they signed me to the Main Roster . Now at 24 years old almost 25 I'm at the top , I would not go down again without a fight . My black heels clicked loudly as I walked through the lobby I hadn't even had a meeting with Dunn he just happened to be lingering around , most likely sniffing for his precious April .

"Yo Perez where's the fire ? " Jon asked popping up out of pretty much nowhere .

"Dunn's got this drop your belt to Ashley on her debut plan &amp; I'm pissed . " I replied the two of us walked to the elevator .

"If it didn't come from Vince or Paul I wouldn't worry about it . " Jon said once we finally came to a stop infront of the elevator he pushed the button as I shifted from side to side .

"Yeah you're right Paul's really been behind me since my push started . " I responded the ghost of a smile appeared on my lips . Jon saw this &amp; patted my head affectedly I hated how all the guys took to patting my hair since I was much shorter than them .

"Exactly so relax and enjoy your day . " Jon replied as the elevator finally came and we both stepped into it , pushing the buttons for our respective floors . Shortly after a few seconds Jon got off first I was two floors above him . I twiddled my fingers at him in a silent bye he returned it just before the doors shut . I shut my eyes and took a deep breath .

"Katrina nice running into you here . " I groaned loudly popping open my left eye at the much unwanted person beside me

"Not nice running into you Mattias . " I rolled my eyes at the blond he pouted at me , but I turned my attention to the numbers on the top of the elevator suddenly this one more floor ride up felt like forever .

"Aww come on , I want us to be friends again I miss you . " Mattias grinned I scuffed in disbelief as the elevator finally dinged .

"Yeah right . " I flipped my hair over my shoulder and walked off the elevator determined not to give him the satisfaction of a second glance , I heard him say something to me but I brushed it off since I wasn't all that sure anyway taking my keycard out my back pocket I quickly unlocked the door to the suite I'd been staying in with Zaha &amp; Merecedes the perks of being Diva's Champ .

"Honeys I'm home . " I called shutting the door loudly behind me I heard muffled responses over the loud noises of the tv .. Merecedes and her damn Dragon Ball Z . I kicked my heels off by the door and walked into the livingroom not surprisingly there was all whole girls night type thing going on at 12 noon .

"Is it really necessary for there to be 6 of you in my room ? " I raised an eyebrow at the girls I'd only been gone no longer than an hour maybe an hour &amp; a half . Zahra laid with her head in Merecedes lap eyes glued to her phone , while Merecedes shoveled questbars into her mouth . Nikki was flipping through a magazine while Brie tried to follow along with the storyline .. and I'm emphasizing tried I couldn't follow along with this crap either . I smiled politely at the two newest divas to the Main Roster Ashley Fleir the daughter of the legendary hall of famer Ric Flair &amp; Nolan Daniels a brand new Kelly Kelly only here because of her looks &amp; not because of her passion for the business .

"You look kind of bitter love . " Zahra turned her head towards me I just nodded .

"I just had an oh so amazing conversation with my ex &amp; Kevin Dunn back to back . " I smiled sarcastically Nikki dropped her magazine and bolted to her feet dragging me toward my room she shut the door quietly behind her .

"Okay spill . Now ! " Nikki said flopping on the bed I just rolled my eyes at her and her need for gossip &amp; drama .

"I was coming back from meeting with a few fans &amp; Dunn comes up to me in the lobby , right he starts going you should drop the title to Ashley on her debut . " I started Nikki rolled her eyes Dunn had too tried to convince her to do the same before it ended up being decided I'd be the next champion . " And when I said something about it he goes well Nikki had no problem putting you over so why shouldn't I do it for Ash . "

"Dunn is so annoying , but which ex was it ? Super dreamy tattooed guy or that annoying blond one ? " Nikki asked making me laugh lightly .

" Bleach blonde annoying Mattias . " I crossed my arms I'm kind of glad it wasn't Mattew I still didn't like talking to him outside of our characters " Gabriella &amp; Corey Graves . " I actually had the fortune of suffering threw that when I went up against Leah for an NXT taping .

"Why does he keep trying to talk to you , that guy is a creep . " Nikki cringed

"Tell me about it . "

"Sooo I've got some backstage gossip for you . " Nikki grinned changing the subject immediately making me nervous Nikki heard such crazy storylines &amp; drama .

"Let me hear the TV stuff first , the real stuff is always so far off . "

"Fine fine , they want to add Nolan to the Bella feud , I heard from John talk about pairing you up with Benjamin . Oh &amp; the funks might get back together . " Nikki started

"Now the real gritty drama ? " I smirked .

"Well I heard Joe proposed but I don't see a ring so nah I guess not . " Nikki glanced at my ring finger much to my amusement . "Layla's supposs to come back soon . " I smiled I've known Layla for years and have always wanted to work with her .

"I want to do a retirement storyline with her sooo bad . " I gushed Layla deserved one last big push before hanging up her boots .

"Go pitch it to creative you never know . " Nikki encouraged I nodded for the first time noticing the shouting outside the room , I shot Nikki an annoyed look before we both went back out into the livingroom . Not surprisingly Nolan was arguing with Merecedes &amp; ... Saraya .

"Ugh what's wrong you three ? " Nikki rolled her eyes looking at each diva expectantly "I'm pretty sure arguing in front of a pregnant woman isn't good for the baby . "

"She can leave then . " Nolan argued I had to fight back the urge to punch her clearly Zahra was my roommate .

"Saraya came by &amp; Nolan started on her usual you're not hot enough to be a diva talent doesn't matters thing &amp; pissed Merecedes off in the process . " Ashley explained Nikki rolled her eyes .

"With that mind-set you'll be future endeavored pretty soon . " I responded glaring at the new diva girls like her only had to offer was beauty not substance or even flair .

"I'm better than every last one of you why do you think it took me a month when most of you took years ? " Nolan smirked at each one of us . Yupp I don't like this girl already three weeks with the main roster and a month in developmental and this girl thought she was freaking Trish Stratus !

"Mhmm , take your so much better than us butt out of here then . " Zahra said glaring Nolan smirked again before walking out .

"Bitch . " We all muttered at the same time .

"Soo um Poke'mon anyone ? " I asked reaching for the remote but Merecedes growled at me .

* * *

I plastered on a huge fake smile as I walked into Stephanie's office before the Smackdown taping , I hated meeting with the higher-ups I'm always expecting to be knocked back down to the bottom of the pole again .

"Hello Mrs Mcmahon . " I took a seat in front of her she smiled at me as she folded her hands my guess waiting for somebody else .

"Hi Katrina we're just waiting for the others &amp; we can start . " Stephanie said I nodded patiently looking towards the door . Pretty soon all the Divas were here much more than I expected , even Merecedes &amp; Ashley were in attendance . "Now that you're all here , we can start . " I pretty much zoned out at these weekly meetings all Stephanie really did was update us all on each other at once, who's doing shoots , who's doing interviews the basics it was nice that Stephanie wanted to keep us all in the loop I'm pretty sure we could do that all on our own time . I felt somebody slap me on the back of my head bringing my attention back to the meeting .

"Umm I'm sorry what was that ? " I blushed lightly while rubbing the back of my head

"What I was saying was we have a few ideas for your next feud Katrina , would you like to hear them now or later ? " Stephanie repeated a small smile on her face

"Now is fine . " I responded I'm pretty sure I heard a few groans but whatever .

"Well we've been looking to social media for your next feud and so far it seems alot of people want to see AJ &amp; You really go at it . " Stephanie smiled I'm pretty sure I felt every diva roll there eyes in the room nobody wants to see AJ hold the title again atleast not for awhile . " Creative would spin that with AJ winning a battle royal &amp; then somewhere down the line regaining the title . "

"I like it . " April spoke up I had to bite my tonge from saying something that would get me fired .

"How about we actually give Divas a chance . " I responded Stephanie seemed to think it over before motioning for me to go on . " Like people wanna see Nattie hold the title , Summer , Emma, I myself am pulling for Naomi . The fans want to see others get to shine not just the Bellas, or Paige or AJ or even Gabriella . "

"So what do you purpose we do ? " Stephanie asked I shrugged that was actually as far as I got .

"Take a chance with one of the others . " Brie spoke up smiling at me

"Okay I'll put creative right on it , you all can go . " Stephanie waved dismissing us . We all went back to the locker to get ready for tonight .

* * *

We did a 6 man tag match with me teaming with Brie &amp; Naomi only to lose to Cameron , Eva &amp; Nikki cleanly for once , giving the three much needed momentum going into there respective matches at payback . I got my things together before going to find Colby I had a feeling he'd be in catering so that was where I went first &amp; not surprisingly I was right . He was sitting with Nick &amp; Bryan so I took a seat beside Nick .

"Colbz , long time no see . " I smiled

"You've been really busy with champion stuff . " Colby said I rolled my eyes playfully and sighed

"It's hard work being queen . " I joked Bryan scuffed " I'm sorry Bryans a queen too, but we really do need to hangout I'm getting too much Zahra &amp; not enough Colby . "

"Yeah why are you not all not rooming together anyway? " Bryan asked

"That's like you &amp; Brie rooming with John &amp; Nikki . " Nick laughed Bryan gulped

"Understood . "

"We can however all get together &amp; do dinner tomorrow , you guys can come too . " I offered I loved going on group dates . Bryan &amp; Nick agreed to come before getting up and leaving .

"20 Bucks says Nick'll bring Nolan . " I smirked pulling out a 20 Colby laughed before pulling out his own twenty dollars .

"You're on . "

* * *

And just as I predicted Nick showed up with Nolan , 20 bucks for me . We went out to a fancy restaurant not too far from the hotel . We sat at a large booth by the window and ordered our food .

"So will we be seeing Brie mode tonight ? " Nolan asked sipping on her wine .

"We're at dinner not clubbing . " Brie replied with a tight smile

"Soo Roman , what's it like being the face of the company ? " Nolan turned her attention to Joe my eyes narrowed almost instantly she was flirting .

"Um it's Joe and pretty damn great . " Joe grinned at the blonde diva much to my annoyance .

"Oh I'm sorry Joe , what's The Rock like ? " Nolan said batting her eyelashes by now I'm pretty sure my eye was twitching out of anger Joe opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off .

"Why are you batting your pretty little lashes , chica ? " My accent came out slightly heavier than normally .

"Am I ? I didn't notice . " Nolan waved her hand dismissing me

"Nolan don't test me . " I glared but she dismissed me again ! Joe got up from the booth and lightly grabbed my arm pulling me away .

"Babygirl stop . " Joe said in that voice that could make anybody do what he wanted , he placed both his hands on my shoulders relaxing me instantly .

"She's flirting with you &amp; I can't stand her . " I groaned stomping my foot like a big baby

"She can flirt all she wants I've only got eyes for you . " Joe said back I couldn't help but laugh and blush he was so corny .

"Yeah well I might have to put a fork in her eye . " I pouted Joe chuckled as Brie came over to where we were and told us the food was here and Zahra had ripped Nolan a new one . We went back to dinner and actually had a good time the rest of the night .

* * *

AN:/ Soooo Nolan is another one of my OCs she looks like Claire Holt btw . And I don't own anything but Katrina &amp; Nolan , I'm just gonna put the disclaimer here since I'm pretty sure I haven't disclaimed anything like at all .


	3. Chapter 3

**May 17th 2015**

"We're live with the reigning Diva's Champion Gabriella aka Katrina Perez . " Chris Irvine or Jericho said they had chosen me to appear on the talk is Jericho podcast to represent the Divas .

"Hi, it's a huge honor to be here right now . " I gushed I had always been a huge fan of Jericho but due to his schedule I never actually got to meet him which sucked .

"That's great so we are 49 days into your first title reign how has it been ? " Chris asked I tucked a hair behind my ear and thought for a few seconds .

"It's been amazing, I'm still on cloud nine this has been my dream since I was 5 or 6 . " I explained Chris nodded

"You are the younger sister of former Diva Melina , did that play a factor in you wanting to become a wrestler ? "

"When I was 14 back in 2004 she made her debut as the valet of Nitro &amp; Mercury , I remember being at home with our mother just in tears one of our dreams came true . I always wanted to be a wrestler while she was a beauty queen . So no it didn't really play a huge part but it did motivate me that I could make it here too . "

"Who would you say inspired you to get into the business ? " He asked which was a pretty easy answer for me

"I was a huge Nineth Wonder of The World fan , I wanted to be just like her really breaking the mold for what a Diva was, and I really wanted to be like Shawn Micheals that man was something special to watch . " I fiddled with my headphones hoping I wouldn't get in trouble for mentioning Chyna .

"I've gotta ask , we've only seen it a few times but where did you come up with that sick submission hold ? " Chris asked although he had a knowing grin on his face .

"You're actually looking at a huge Y2J Fan . " I laughed pointing at myself "Its pretty much just a slightly modified Liontamer . "

"I knew it ! Well it looks great on you dear . " Chris praised I blushed slightly making him laugh "So, tonight is Payback where you will be defending in a Handicap match against Cameron &amp; Eva Marie are you excited for that ? " I rubbed my chin for a second before deciding on answering his question in character .

"Hell yes , those two have bullied me since Extreme Rules . I've helped the both of them train &amp; get better in the ring and then bam I get Clotheslined by the both of them after Nikki Bella took me to my limit . " I snorted to hide my laugh I sucked at being Gabriella off-camera . " So kicking both there asses should feel pretty good . "

"So what happened with the Seth Rollins angle, it was pretty promising we haven't seen a Diva be that featured since 2012 with AJ . "Chris asked I couldn't help but roll my eyes at having that brought up .

"It was hard to really fit in with the storyline , it was supposs to be him taking me under his wing and eventually molding me into Diva's Champion, it kinda of came off like the whole Carmella Enzo &amp; Cass thing . I think they added me in at a weird time though . " I explained while Chris motioned for me to go on " Like he butts into my interview with Renee after a match, then the next week I'm asking for help all this happened after the Rumble when I feel it would have made more sense if I just debuted and was with Colby the whole time . "

"Oh okay , I get it you feel like it came off forced . " He replied and I nodded "It should have felt natural since along with a few others he really did mold you into Diva's Champion . "

"Yes he did &amp; I'm forever thankful I have him as a part of my life . " I responded earning a mock awe

"Which reminds me aren't you dating Roman Reigns . "

* * *

**Later on, PayBack**

I looked over my brand new gear in the huge mirror in the Diva's locker . I was wearing black high-waisted lace shorts, a white mid-riff tanktop with shiney black boots that had pink &amp; blue laces . Sandra pitched out the idea to me &amp; she was such a sweet lady I couldn't say no . I looked extremely face especially with my hair in this Bayley ponytail . I grabbed my title and made my way to the gorilla where my closest diva friends were waiting this became a ritual before my matches . I smiled lightly as I saw Trin,Nattie,Ariane &amp; Eva standing around watching the match before mine which was for the Intercontinental title .

"Hey Divas . " I said waving lightly at them Trinity stopped watching the screen &amp; hugged me .

"Hey girl . " Trinity grinned guiding me to the moniter just as Jon hit the Dirty Deeds and retained .

"So far my boys are 1 for 2 . " I bragged jokingly

"Oh please my boys are gonna win those tag titles . " Trin said back with sassiness that rivaled Ariane's .

"Speaking of your boys here comes everyones favorite . " Eva grinned I turned and smiled when I saw Joe walking down the hall towards us . I walked down and met him halfway giving him a small peck on the lips .

"Hey Juggernaut . " I smiled up at him as he snaked a hand around my waist

"Hey babygirl . " He smirked at me this man still made my heart race &amp; gave me butterflies . "Good luck out there , be careful . " He kissed me again before releasing my waist and walking off with Jon who'd just gotten backstage . I went back over to the girls with a dopey smile on my face . Glancing over at the monitor they were just about done with the video package hyping up our match .

"Come on , bring it in you two . " I grabbed both Ariane &amp; Eva into a little huddle like football players do when going over plays . "Okay you two do not hold back out there , be the ruthless bad ass heels you were meant to be . " We did that break thing and giggled .

* * *

Joe ...

My match was the very last one of the night so I had plenty of time to sit back &amp; chill . Myself,Colby &amp; Jon pretty much ran to our locker to watch our girl slay the divas divison as she always did .

"Bro , I don't like how skimpy her gear is . " Colby glared at the screen as Katrina well Gabriella emerged on the ramp to loud cheers holding her title up with one hand with pride .

"Let's just be thankful unlike the other chicks her ass cheeks are covered . " Jon said I chuckled lightly while Colby rolled his eyes and looked at me expecting for me to agree with him I guess .

"It's better than her Seth Rollins gear . " I added Colby huffed and crossed his arms I think I heard him mutter something about his sister being half naked and being the only one upset .

_"Introducing first the challengers , first from Concord California , Eva Marieee &amp; her partner from North Ridge, California Cameron ! " Lilian announced the two divas taunted the crowd before highfiving each other earning a few boos_

_"And the opponent from Hollywood,California she is the WWE Divas Champion , Gabriella ! " Gabriella held her belt up and smiled before passing it off to the Ref who held it up briefly . The bell rang and Cameron climbed onto the apron _

"There letting Eva start first ? This is gonna be bad . " Jon groaned covering his eyes I guess he hadn't known Katrina really was &amp; still is helping to train these two , her hearts huge the girl tries to get out to the performance center atleast a few times a month to help out .

"You'll be surprised with Eva tonight Jon . " Colby grinned I guess he was in a much better mood now

_Gabriella was on the mat after a very stiff clothesline from the red head ,"She's nothing ! " Eva screamed before stomping on her face . Gabriella held her face as Eva DDT'd her left foot she blew a kiss to the raven haired diva before blowing one to the crowd with her back turned Gabriella swiped Eva's legs out from under her , before climbing on top of her for her signature grounded punches . After about 6 Cameron rushed in and drop kicked her off . Eva held her mouth in pain before pinning Gabriella ._

_"1 " Gabriella kicked out , both divas ran the ropes and took each other down with spinning facebusters . Eva got back up first and tagged in Cameron . Cameron smirked as she pulled Gabriella up by her hair before doing a hairpull curb stomp . She rolled the champion over and pinned her ._

_"1 " _

_" 2 " Gabriella got her shoulder up _

"Hair-pull curbstomp I might steal that . " Colby commented

"Touch my hair and I'll kill you . " I threatened glancing at Colby who smiled innocently

"You are such a beauty queen . " Jon added I flipped them both the finger

_Gabriella was trapped in her opponents corner with Cameron choking her with her foot while Eva taunted her relentlessly . The ref got to a four count when Cameron put her foot down tagging in Eva the duo hit a double backbreaker . Eva went for the cover but Gabriella reversed into a roll up ._

_" 1 "_

_" 2 " Eva kicked out . Eva got up and went for a clothesline but Gabriella ducked it when Eva ran back Gabriella snatched her up with a quick scoopslam instead of going for the cover she ran and codebreakered Cameron from the apron . Running back to Eva she pinned her ._

_" 1 " _

_"2 " The ref looked up and noticed Eva's foot on the rope thus ending the count . Cameron started to distract the ref from outside the ring while Eva pulled something out her shorts smirking she showed it to the crowd _

"Pepper spray ? " Colby yelled just as Eva sprayed the burning liquid into Katrina's face following that up with her school girl roll up .

"Nice . You know I actually like pepper spray . " Jon grinned that guy has issues I turned my attention back to the TV Katrina had kicked out but was currently selling the crap out of being pepper sprayed .

"Her eyes better be okay . " Colby actually sounded pissed he was way more overprotective of Kat than anybody else .

_Gabriella was pretty much squinting at this point in the match , Eva grabbed her head and put it under her arm signalling for her finisher the implant DDT , but Gabriella shoved her off before throwing her into Cameron knocking the brunette off the ropes . Eva looked toward Cameron trying to check if she was okay , when she finally turned her attention back to Gabriella she was nearly speared in half . Gabriella rubbed her eyes before climbing the tope rope smirking she performed the falling star (Corkscrew shooting Star press ) and picked up the win ._

"Let's go make sure she's okay . " Colby pretty much bolted out the room .

* * *

Katrina

My eyes still burned like hell but I could see a little bit , I told Eva to use actual pepper spray because I would'nt have sold water as well . A stage hand helped me up the ramp and to the trainers room so I could rinse my eyes out . In hindsight allowing myself to be sprayed in the face with pepper spray was a very dumb idea, my burning face and runny eyes was evidence of that . As soon as I got to the trainers room the doctor immediately started to try and get it out .

"On a scale from 1-10 how bad does it hurt ? " Dr Amann asked

"Maybe an 8, we watered down a really cheap one I can't imagine how bad this would hurt if it was better quality . " I replied I heard the door open &amp; close but I didn't feel like opening my eyes to see who else was here my match was only the third one and I was sure nobody got hurt yet well besides me sorta .

"Kat you're an idiot . " I cracked my eye open a tiny bit &amp; saw leather I'm 35% sure this is Colby ... or one of the Accession .

"I took one for the team . " I replied while the doctor started to wipe off my cheeks with something .

"Colby nearly had a stroke when Eva pulled out the bottle . " Just by the tone I knew that was Jon so based off common sense my boys came to check on me .

"It's not like I let her throw me off hell in a cell threw the announce table . " I replied wanting to roll my eyes Jon &amp; Colby did way crazier shit then take alil pepper spray in the face .

"She's got you two there . " Ahhh there's my baby I was wondering when he'd make his presence known

"Besides I took the risk &amp; still finished the match . " I added highfiving myself "I'm fine no need to worry . "

"Yeah I adviced Eva to spray away from the eyes it looks like she listened . " Dr Amann spoke up before leading me over to the sink to rinse my eyes out .

"Mel always told me if you can't fake something in this business then you better do whatever it takes to make it work . " I said my face felt alot better but I knew I'd be squinting for atleast 20 more minutes .

"Colby stop pacing the floor , it's not even like she got injured . " Joe said making me giggle Colby really saw me as his baby sister .

"My baby can't see ! " Colby pretended to cry I really need to roll my eyes he's such a weirdo .

"Seriously stop worrying about me you should be worried about the Main Event later . " I said with a small smile . Joe will be pinning Orton tonight but Colby will be walking away the WWE Heavy Weight Champion, even though Joes reign was just a day longer than mine he was comfortable with losing the title to our brother . It's not a complete lost the majority of the titles still belonged in "The Shield" . This would also open up the door for the Seth Dean &amp; Roman feud the fans are all dying for . I really somehow hoped I would be involved in that but since I wasn't an actual shield member I doubt I would .


	4. Chapter 4

**Raw 5/18/15 **

_Seth became the WWE World Heavyweight Champion last night shocking most of the WWE Universe ._

_Gabriella is sitting in front of a vanity while a make-up artist puts on her make-up the camera pans back to show Eva,Naomi,Cameron &amp; Summer standing behind her . The make-up artist eyed each girl wearily before putting down her brush and walking off ._

_"Can I help you four ? " Gabriella huffed in annoyance looking at the four divas in the reflection of the mirror . Summer snickered while Eva flipped her long red hair ._

_"We just wanted to check on our fighting champion . " Naomi mocked a sly grin on her face while Cameron nodded vigorously ._

_"Girl did Eva blind you last night ? I had no idea . " Cameron said in a fake voice . Gabriella just smiled she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by someone else walking into the room ._

_"Jesus it's just like NXT somebodies always ganging up on somebody . " Charlotte stood behind Eva who slouched down slightly in her presence ._

_"Why don't you go back to NXT ? " Naomi said getting in Charlotte's face with Cameron following right behind her . Charlotte held up her hands in mock surrender before slapping both Diva's across the face inadvertently causing a brawl between the six divas . With Cameron &amp; Naomi double teaming Charlotte &amp; Summer &amp; Eva on Gabriella . _

* * *

_Charlotte &amp; Gabriella stormed into the authorities office both sporting smeared make-up &amp; messed up hair . Seth looked at the two &amp; laughed before walking off . _

_"What umm happened to you two ? " Stephanie asked looking at the two in disgust ._

_"We were attacked ! I want a match with all four of them tonight . " Gabriella demanded _

_"Originally Charlotte you had a singles match next with Natalya but I guess we can change it to an 8 diva tag match . "Stephanie replied thinking out loud "But you two have about two minutes to find two more Divas . Good luck . " The two walked out the office clearly annoyed ._

_"So what do we do ? " Charlotte sighed _

_"Go out there &amp; hope for the best . " Gabriella replied _

* * *

"_The following is a Diva's handicap match set for one fall . "_

**Out of my mind **

_"Introducing first the team of Eva Marie , Summer Rae , Cameron &amp; Naomi ! " _

_The four came out on to the stage with Eva blowing a kiss , Cameron looking into her mirror , Summer doing her pose &amp; Naomi looking bored . They all sauntered down to the ring and climbed inside it ._

**Recognition **

_"Introducing the opponents first from The Queen City , Charlotte ! " _

_Charlotte came out on to the stage letting out a loud woo the crowd exploded into cheers they'd waited long enough for this girl to be called up . She walked halfway down the ramp when the music switched ._

**Centuries **

_"And her partner , from Hollywood , California She is the Diva's Champion Gabriella ! " _

_Gabriella held her title up in the air before joining Charlotte on the ramp , they both looked up at the stage hopeful but nobody came out . They both climbed into the ring everybody but Gabriella &amp; Naomi climbed onto the apron just as the ref went to motion for the bell ... _

**_Stars in the night _**

_Paige &amp; Emma made there way to the ring nodding to Charlotte they climbed on the apron beside her, the bell rang and Naomi knocked Gabriella down with her leg lariet . Gabriella fell on her back hard &amp; Naomi covered her ._

_"1 " Gabriella kicked out , Naomi grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to her corner she rammed her shoulder into the Diva's Champions mid-section repeatedly before tagging in Summer who immediately started to choke her with her foot . The ref counted to 4 and Summer tagged in Eva . Gabriella slouched down into corner Eva smirked evilly before grinding her butt into the raven haired divas face . She yanked Gabriella out the corner and covered her ._

_" 1 ! " _

_Gabriella kicked out , Eva started to pull her up by the hair but Gabriella connected with fierce back to back forearms to her stomach . With a sudden burst on energy she speared Eva down to the mat . The ref looked back &amp; forth between the downed Divas each one crawled closer &amp; closer into there respective corners .Gabriella leapt &amp; tagged in Charlotte at the same time Eva tagged in Cameron . Charlotte took down Cameron with back to back clotheslines before letting out another loud "Woo" . Cameron scurried back to her corner &amp; tagged in Summer . Summer shook her head no while refusing to climb in the ring . Charlotte came over &amp; tried to drag her into the ring but Summer pulled her head down making Charlottes neck bounce off the ropes while Naomi delivered a cheap shot to the back of her head . Summer climbed in the ring and slammed Charlotte on to the mat by her long blond hair . Naomi rolled her eyes before tagging herself in &amp; bouncing out the corner for her split legged moonsault . She hooked Charlotte's leg for the cover but Emma came flying across the ring breaking up the pin . Cameron ran in &amp; code breakered her before Paige ran in &amp; kicked Cameron in the face . Summer hit her spinning heel kick on Paige &amp; Gabriella bicycle kicked Summer before being taken down by a huge head scissor out of nowhere by Eva . Charlotte tossed Eva out the ring and turned around just as Naomi went for the Rear View but ducked it . She then took Naomi down with a hangman's neck breaker . She looked around for her team , Emma was laying by the steel steps holding her mouth , Paige laid on the apron by Naomi's corner holding her head &amp; the Diva's Champ had just made her way back into the corner . She scooped Naomi up &amp; brought her over to her corner allowing Gabriella to tag herself back in both connected with a double slingshot suplex onto Naomi before Gabriella went for the pin only for be rolled up by Naomi &amp; unable to kick out ._

* * *

Backstage . . .

"You did great out there Ashley . " Ariane praised

"Really good , we had all these NXT alumni in the ring tonight . " Saraya gushed referring to the fact Tenille,Danielle,Ashley,herself &amp; technically Katrina had all come from NXT .

"Does Kat actually count ? " Trinity asked laughing

"Same way Blue pants counts . " Ashley said putting her arm around the younger Diva's shoulders .

"So we're pushing Naomi again ? " Nolan asked with an eye roll as she walked pass the gorrilla , I started to walk after her but Ariane grabbed my arm .

"Girl don't worry about her . " Trinity said shrugging her shoulders

"Yeah, Katrina she is not worth it . " Ariane added releasing my arm .

"Thankfully she's playing Nikki's side kick and not in the title picture . " Eva added we all looked at her and laughed " Whats funny ? "

"That's what everybody thought about you when you first started . " Saraya said Eva frowned

"Don't worry you kick major ass now , you deserve to be in the running again soon . " I smiled our feud wasn't necessarily over yet anyway .

* * *

"There really giving divas a chance these days . " Jon said as we all climbed into the rental after the show .

"Yes ! Danielle's working two angles as a tweener , the whole Milena &amp; Fandango thing , Ashley being called up, Nikki with Nolan &amp; Brie , then my whole me vs 4 chicks " I replied happily creative went from coming up for something for just one diva and instead utilizing the majority of us . Everyone really got to shine . Danielle has amazing acting skills , Ariane was charismatic as hell , Eva could really throw down in the ring now , Trinity was killing as a heel and ect . When given the chance we really flourished .

"Gee, thanks for getting her really excited you know she never shuts up . " Colby mocked I turned around in the passenger seat and glared at him until Joe pinched him .

"You should really thank April . " Jon said now would have been the perfect time for the record scratch sound .

"No I shouldn't she trended what we've all been working for months , she pretty much took everything we've said and used it to make herself look better , hell they wanted me to drop the belt back to April and she was fine with it as oppose to me dropping it to someone who's never held it . I'd want freaking Glenn to be Divas Champ before her . " I ranted angerily Jon just averted his eyes and focused on the road .

"I didn't know that , she really sucks . " Colby rolled his eyes

"She's selfish as hell . " I added "Even before I got here I've heard stories from the Bellas &amp; Trinity . "

* * *

I woke up the next morning and groaned I had to hike back to the arena for the Smackdown taping, I wasn't scheduled for a match thank god , but I had a segment to shoot . After a quick shower , I got dressed pretty lazily sweats &amp; a tank top . I walked into the living room Zahra was up talking on the phone, I smelled bacon so I assumed Mercedes was in the kitchen cooking . So i sat down by Zahra she smiled at me just as she got off the phone .

"Who was that ? " I asked curiously

"Oh just Merecedes she stayed the night out &amp; said she'd be back later . " Zahra replied my eyes darted to the kitchen nervously

"Who the hells cooking then ? " I asked nobody in my clique really could cook I was scared of the room burning down and me having to pay for everything .

"Our men &amp; Jon . " Zahra replied smiling

"Jons fifth wheeling ? " I rolled my eyes and laughed

"Nope , Saraya's gonna be here soon . " She replied making kissy faces

"Saraya &amp; Jon ? I can see that . "


	5. Chapter 5

_Breaking News AJ Lee has retired from in-ring competition _

I rolled my eyes &amp; cleared the WWE notification from my phone they'd interrupted my workout session for her cry for attention . I glanced to my right at Saraya who sat stiffly staring at her phone my guess was she got the same notification &amp; was in shock .

"You okay Saraya ? " I asked turning off my treadmill &amp; pulling out my headphones .

"Uh yeah , I kinda expected it . " She replied biting her lip thoughtfully " She pulled out of our tag match at the very last second for no apparent reason . "

"And I thought it was cause we weren't going to win . " I replied with an eye roll , I was very confused as to why Tenille was out there everybody was so behind the freaks &amp; greeks thing .

"She wanted to go out strong I guess , I'm gonna go call her okay ? " Saraya hopped off the treadmill and walked off . I will never understand the huge April fasination . I rolled my eyes and stepped off the treadmill making sure to pick up my water bottle . I walked to the other side of the gym where most of the guys were Joe was lifting weights with his cousin Jonathon spotting him . I scanned the room for anybody else I might want to talk to and rolled my eyes , Mattias was there with Nick &amp; he kept looking over at me .

"Hey Katrina . " I groaned lightly I had way too many exs under the same roof as my boyfriend .

"Mattew . " I nodded turning around so I was facing him fully facing him .

"I understand you don't really like talking to me , but Mattias is creeping me out I see him staring at you alot . " Mattew replied my eyes went wide as I glanced over my shoulder &amp; sure enough Mattias was still staring .

"How long ? " I asked wearily suddenly feeling greatful for having Mattew around .

"A few months, since he got called up ." Mattew rubbed the back of his neck &amp; stared behind me no doubt at "Prince Pretty" .

"Now that you mention it he came up to me the other day asking to be friends , and a few months ago he showed up at my hotel room . " I explained Mattew nodded balling up his fists

"I think he's stalking you, Trina . " He replied

"So what should I do ? " I asked Mattew opened his mouth to respond but closed it when an arm appeared on my shoulder judging by the look on his face it was Joe .

"What's going on here ? " Joe asked tucking me into his side

"Nothing , I was just going . " Mattew replied unclenching his fists he looked behind me again before smirking " And Kat, don't worry about it I'll deal with him . " Mattew nodded bye to the both of us and walked off . Joe looked down at me questioningly .

"Don't get mad but he thinks Mattias is being a little creepy , but like you heard he said he'd deal with it . " I explained Joe turned the both of us around and basically dragged me toward Mattias &amp; Nick . Nick smiled and waved while Mattias blatantly stared at me I was really uncomfortable .

"Any reason why your eyeing my girlfriend so hard ? " Joe asked thankfully putting my behind him .

"We're still taking a break , you are just a place holder . " Mattias replied next thing I know Jonathan Fatu &amp; Nick are dragging Joe away while Mattias has a busted lip . I turned on my heel and followed them

"Katrina you're supposs to be making sure I'm okay ! " Mattias yelled at me but I ignored it . This was going to be a long day .

* * *

"Wait wait you got into a fight at the gym &amp; didn't call us ? " Jon glared at Joe while Colby laughed Joe still looked pretty pissed .

"Tell us exactly what happened we saw the videos on twitter but fill us in . " Colby said much calmer than Jon .

"Mattias happened . " I replied slouching down into the couch "We're going to get into so much trouble . "

"We're ? We as in Joe &amp; you not we as in we . " Jon said motioning towards myself &amp; Joe then to himself &amp; Colby .

"You should have just let Mattew deal with it . " I said crossing my arms I heard aloud thump followed by the door slamming . Did Joe just storm out ?

"Why would you let you ex handle something like that for you, little idiot . " Jon thumped me on the forehead &amp; walked out the door next my guess to go find Joe .

"Okay Kat,tell me exactly what happened . " Colby sat down beside me

"So okay I was at the gym with Saraya she walked off to make a call, so I went to look for somebody else I see Mattias creeping on me right . Then Mattew comes up to me &amp; says he thinks Mattias is stalking me and says he'll deal with it . Joe comes up &amp; I fill him in so he goes up to Mattias &amp; asks why he's looking at me so hard &amp; Mattias goes you're just a place holder . "

"Place holder ? He thinks you're gonna get back together with him ? He's clearly crazy . " Colby replied

* * *

**Raw 5/25/15**

Joe &amp; I were called to Paul's office almost immediately I'm pretty sure it was over the gym incident last week .

"I'm just gonna cut to the chase here, you can not behave like that in public if you wanted to hurt him you should have waited til you got into the ring with him ! " Paul said glaring at Joe he shifted his eyes over to me next "And you, you need to conduct yourself properly or we will take action . " Wait what ?

"She didn't do anything wrong, I was defending her from her creep ex . " Joe argued Paul looked at the both of us confused .

"That"s not the story I heard . " Paul replied rubbing his temple "Mattias told me she was practically throwing herself at him &amp; you punched him in a jealous rage . "

"No, Mattew came to me concerned Mattias might be stalking me, Joe went to confront him &amp; then the altercation happened . " I explained Paul nodded .

"Okay, to let off some steam I'm gonna have a mixed tag match between you two &amp; Mattias &amp; Milena . " Paul said dismissing us .

* * *

_The Authority stood in the ring as Seth Rollin's theme faded out he wore his WWE World Heavyweight title around his face with a smug look on his face ._

_"As you all know I beat Roman Reigns at Payback last week . I curb stomped his &amp; Orton's stupid heads into the mat and walked out WWE champion . " He grinned as the crowd booed him J &amp; J security stood behind him shaking there heads at the crowd in disapproval ._

_"All I'm saying is believe in Seth Rollins . " Seth added _

**_Truth Reigns _**

_Roman Reigns made his way through the crowd as they roared in approval . Seth &amp; the rest of the Authority looked uneasy as Roman hopped the barricade grabbing a mic he stood infront of the announce table ._

_"I couldn't make it here last week but I'm here now &amp; I want my rematch &amp; I want it now ! " Roman roared into the microphone making Stephanie laugh ._

_"Now Roman the champ is very busy maybe we can pencil you in say around Money in the bank ? But don't worry tonight you will be competing along side the Diva's champion against Tyler Breeze &amp; Rosa Mendes . " Stephanie smiled while Roman pouted slightly _

_"Oh &amp; Roman that match starts now . " _

**_Centuries _**

_"Introducing his tag team partner from , Hollywood , California . She is the Diva's Champion Gabriella ! " _

_Gabriella came out onto the stage a scowl on her face as she held the title up above her head with one hand before speed walking to the side by the announce table that Roman stood ._

**_#mmmgorgous _**

_"And their opponents the team of Rosa Mendes &amp; Tyler Breeze . " _

_Tyler came out snapping selfies he kept shoving Rosa away from him so she wouldn't be in his pictures the two climbed into the ring at the same time Roman &amp; Gabriella did . The bell rang &amp; it was decided Roman &amp; Tyler would start the match . _

_Tyler smirked as he snapped another selfie, &amp; another &amp; another . Roman got tired of waiting &amp; ran up and superman punched him square in the face making him fall back into his corner and Rosa tag herself in . Rosa got into Roman's face &amp; started taunting him she kept trash talking him until Gabriella appeared out of nowhere with a slingshot phoenix splash knocking Rosa to the mat she stayed on her for the cover but Tyler pulled her off by the leg Roman speared him while the ref looked back &amp; forth between the two teams he started counting as Tyler rolled onto the apron &amp; Rosa staggered to her feet . Gabriella ran the ropes and nailed a beautiful tilt awhirl stunner but before she could go for the cover Tyler grabbed her leg again and dragged her from the ring . Roman came around the side for another superman punch but Tyler shoved the Diva's Champion in front of himself before hitting the beauty shot on a distracted Roman . He rolled Gabriella back into the ring and dragged Rosa's arm on top of her chest . Gabriella didn't kick out ._

* * *

"You're okay right ? " Joe asked for the 1000th time as he carried me backstage .

"I'm fine , relax Joesph . " I smiled up at him

"Okay fine, it's not everyday a guy superman punches his girlfriend by accidental purpose . " He put me down as Milena came up beside us .

"That was really fun out there . " Milena smiled "Well just the match, that Breeze guy would not shut up about you . " Milena walked off while I noticed Joe stiffen

"Joe let it go . " I squeezed his arm lightly

* * *

"What do you mean he's obsessed with you ? " Zahra asked I had facetimed her once I was alone in the car

"He's everywhere I go , I wouldn't be surprised if I turned around &amp; he was in the back seat right now . " I replied glancing in the rearview mirror I was waiting for Jon &amp; Saraya to take me to the hotel since Joe had to stay later than I did .

"That might not mean anything . " Zahra said sympathetically

"Trust me it does, I didn't actually notice it myself til Mattew pointed it out the guy even told Joe he was his place holder . " I explained Zahra rolled her eyes

"The guys got issues &amp; you should not be alone right now . " Zahra said nervously I regretted letting her fly back to Tampa right now .

"Saraya &amp; Jon said five minutes &amp; it's been three already . " I explained a heard a knock on the window and froze

"That better not be that creep right now . " Zahra said angerily I just kept my head straight and stared at Zahra's face .

"Trin Bean I just wanna talk . " Mattias kept tapping on the window while I gritted my teeth "Katrina get out the car . " Just to be a smart ass I locked the doors &amp; kicked my legs up . Mattias went to pull on the handle but stopped &amp; ran off I saw Jon run after him while Saraya climbed into the back once I unlocked the doors .

"What the hell . " Zahra &amp; Saraya said at the same time .

* * *

**AN:/ Saraya = Paige , Mattias = Tyler Breeze , Mattew = Corey Graves , Milena=Rosa . Soo Kat's got a stalker omg noooo . R/R :***


	6. Chapter 6

AN/: I honestly don't check the reviews , how many views the story gets is more important to me so far we're at 600+ No Pressure , No Diamonds did alot better than Heart Of A Champion at this point but I'm not complaining . As long as people are reading then I'm happy . Is it weird that listening to Katrina &amp; Lexia (Here to show the world) entrance themes on repeat helps me write for both stories I legit have a playlist with two songs on it .And btw I just discovered Zahra's real name is Zahara or something like that . But I'm rambling now so onward with the story .

* * *

I made Jon , Saraya &amp; Zahra swear not to say anything to Joe about my creepy ex deciding to pop up on me in the parking lot . But they would be changing our rooming agreement for an undetermined amount of time I'd be rooming with Colby or Jon (personally I thought rooming with Joe was out of the question we've known each other maybe a year but have only dated 3 months . ) The Superman punch was a quick way of letting me take some time off since Paul thought I may need some time away (despite me being speared to hell &amp; getting right up ) . So here I was packing up my shit to go ... I wasn't sure yet Mel was on the road doing appearances so I'd only be home with John not that I minded but I just don't want to me home &amp; Melina isn't . Joe said I could stay at his house and his brother would pop in &amp; check on me occasionally but that wasn't something I'd feel safer with .

"You could head to Davenport &amp; stay with my sister . " Colby suggested I groaned on the inside Colby's family may have liked me a little too much . They were stuck on the "forget these goth chicks Katrina's the perfect girl for you" bull crap the whole time we've known each other .

"Or you go down to Florida with Zahra,Mercedes &amp; Jojo . " Jon suggested that sounded like my best bet so I guess I was heading out to Florida on the bright side I think Z had a doctors appointment anyway this week .

"Thank you Jonny boy . " I grinned while Colby rolled his eyes

* * *

And just like before Zahra picked me up from the airport along the way she picked up Jojo , Merecedes , Rebecca &amp; Alexis something about wanting to do girls night I wasn't really paying attention I was too busy trying to figure out how the four of them were fitting in the backseat . The only thing I really payed any attention to was that we'd be staying at Mercedes &amp; Jojo's since it was the closest to Full Sail &amp; the girls were needed at NXT tomorrow .

"Remember you guys group halloween costumes ? " Alexis asked looking down at her phone we all nodded our heads " People still love those pictures . " I laughed we had all dressed as Batman characters Rebecca &amp; Jojo were Robin &amp; Batman while Mercedes &amp; I were The Joker &amp; The Penguin it was one of my favorite moments they'd used me in the Halloween battle royal where I wore the costumn originally but when I came down to Florida Mercedes had to "sexy it up " .

"We really slayed that . " Jojo giggled

"We're gonna slay this halloween too . " I grinned looking around "All six of us . "

"You guys are messing with the Boss's expertise I live for this stuff just let me handle it when the time comes , so how long are you off the road for ? " Merecedes plopped down on the couch with a box of pizza .

"The rest of this week &amp; next week, it sucks cause they were starting to push Trin into the title picture . " I replied grabbing a slice from Merecedes box she glared at me playfully before the rest of the girls grabbed some .

"Thats only one Raw, thats mostly where there is any storyline for Diva's anyway . " Zahra said patting my head just like the guys did .

"She's right you know odds are there gonna have her go against Brie or Danielle geez there really are no face Diva's besides you , Brie &amp; Saraya . " Merecedes added I thought it over &amp; she was right there was way too many heels running around even on NXT there was only three .

* * *

**NXT 5/27/15**

Girls night was interesting I love getting to spend time with my NXT crew . Zahra decided she wanted to go to the taping after her doctors appointment . Everythings fine my little neice/nephew is perfect . Since I randomly popped up on them at the last second Regal decided it would be a good idea if I accompanied Alexis ( Alexa Bliss) to the ring against Leah (Carmella) to build up to the match we already taped . I really don't understand NXTs taping schedules but I'm not gonna say anything about it . Since I was really unprepared I didn't have my belt but luckily I was dressed like myself for once a purple &amp; black stripped tubetop (that matched Alexis's gear perfectly ) , light blue short shorts &amp; black gladiator sandels that went up to my knee .

"You two ready ? " I asked looking back &amp; forth between Leah &amp; Alexis . Leah put on her fur coat &amp; flipped her long blond hair

"Fabulous . " She smiled at me before motioning for us to come on Alexis stopped brushing her hair and we made our way to the gorilla . They had a nice fun match I couldn't wait til Alexis got called up Alexa Bliss vs Naomi vs Gabriella would be a fun ass match we all were highflyers just imaging some of the spots we could pull off was making me giddy . Renee &amp; Mattew even convinced me to pick up a headset &amp; join them on commentary . Alexa beat Carmella which resulted in Gabriella going to hold up her hand &amp; tell the both of them they did great but Carmella snapped and shoved me thus setting up for our match whenever it's aired .

* * *

"You have fun out there ? " Zahra asked when the three us of came back to the locker

"Yes I actually love NXT , I was the original blue pants . " I joked smirking at Leva Bates aka Blue Pants

"From jobber to top diva , god we had the same story . " Merecedes mused outloud she was right I remember her losing alot til her heel turn which eventually led to her capturing the NXT Women's Championship , I had the same exact thing but in shorter time the Main Roster rushed everything &amp; everybody I'm pretty sure alot of Fans didn't really know what the hell my gimmick was hell I'm not even sure . I think my gimmick is still a more athletic Melina but if you ask vince that he won't admit it I believe on paper Im the "Highflying girl next door " yeah not sure how I went from Knock off paparazzi princess to a girl next door type but whatever .

"Yup so whats on you guys agenda ? " I asked plopping down beside Ashley ( Dana Brooke )

"Me &amp; Jojo are actually flying back out for a few house shows . " Merecedes responded nobody else said anything so I took that as I still have Alexis &amp; Z .

"Great you guys are stuck with me until I have to go back to work . " I smiled wrapping an arm around Alexis &amp; an arm around Zahra .

* * *

Joe

"So whats your plan man ? " I stood with my arms crossed talking to Matthew .

"Just stay close to Trina when she gets back , I'll handle Mattias . " Matthew replied stubbornly I rolled my eyes and grunted .

"Why won't you let me help she is MY girlfriend . " I replied trying to hold back my anger he'd lost the right to worry about anything involving Katrina along time ago .

"I need to fix something for her , she deserves that atleast . " Matthew replied I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off . " If you try to throw the fact I cheated in my face, I will kick your ass . You do not know our story Joesph atleast not the whole thing . " Matthew turned on his heel and walked off . I pinched the bridge of my nose and counted to ten trying to calm myself what the hell did he me I didn't know the whole story . Katrina doesn't keep anything from me ... except I heard the story from Colby and of course Kat probably left out stuff when she told him , &amp; then he had a crap memory so I might have gotten something completely different . I whipped out my phone &amp; dialed Kat's number out of curiosity .

"Hey Leati . " Katrina purred into the phone making me laugh

"Hey babygirl what are you doing ? " I asked casually looking around the lobby

"Getting ready to do a moonsault on Z . " She said before laughing "What about you ? "

"I just got done talking to Matt . " I replied waiting for her reaction

"About ? "

"Mostly about Mattias , but he said something interesting . " I replied when she didn't say anything I took that as a cue to keep going . " He told me I didn't know the full story with you two . "

"You want to know ? " She asked sounding confused I could just see her face right now with her eyes all squinty thinking .

"Yupp , we'll make it a bed time story . " I replied pushing off the wall and walking up the steps .

"Okay fine . " Katrina replied

**(AN This is a flash back but it's being told like a story to Joe &amp; it's in Katrina's POV )**

_January 5th __2010_

_"I'm in Pittsburgh Mel . " I replied into the phone annoyed I was sitting on a bench in some park in the middle of winter ._

_"So I can fly you out ! " Melina insisted I rolled my eyes _

_"Look it's nice that you want me around but winter breaks almost over . " I replied Mel scuffed before hanging up the phone on me . I slid my phone back into my pocket &amp; rolled my eyes ._

_"Bitch . " I muttered crossing my arms ._

_"It's not lady-like for a woman to curse little lady . " A man who was walking by said he was dressed in a charcoal grey hat &amp; peacoat ._

_"Good thing I'm still a kid . " I replied snarkily crossing my legs he chuckled before taking a seat beside me ._

_"Okay kid, you really shouldn't be cursing then . " He shot back making me snicker _

_"She hung up on me so sue me . " I replied smiling lightly ._

_"I hear you kid . " _

"Okay so you met at a park in Pittsburgh ? " I asked taking a rest in the stairwell

"Yup I figured I'd beat around the bush til I got to the really important parts . " She replied sweetly .

_June 4th 2010_

_By now Matthew was my boyfriend we talked all the time and hung out as much as being in our profession would let him . _

_"You're finally letting me meet this mysterious 27 year old guy you've been so sprung over ? " Mel smirked as we sat at a small table in the Campus Cafe ._

_"Yes and I expect you to be good . " I waved my finger at her and she shrugged _

_"Tatted up hottie at 2 o'clock . " Mel gawked over my shoulder I rolled my eyes and turned my head a light blush made it's way on my face . "So that's gotta be him . " Matthew slid into the chair beside me and smiled _

_"Woah I didn't know you have a twin . " He said looking back &amp; forth between the both of us ._

_"She's older than you , but I needed you two here to tell you something . " I started folding my hands around my latte _

_"God lord Matthew she's pregnant already ?" Mel looked at my stomach with wide eyes ._

_"Fuck off , I'm dropping out of PIT to work with Chaotic Wrestling . " I replied glaring at my sister while Matthew looked relieved ._

_"You're sure you wanna do that ? " He asked _

_"Yes, I've been waiting for the perfect opportunity to fall into my lap &amp; Chaotic is a great start . " I explained_

_"So we're doing a super long distance relationship ? " Matthew asked me &amp; Mel nodded ._

_August 18th 2011_

_"You signed a WWE Contract ? Matthew that's amazing ! " I grinned on the phone . I heard Matthew chuckle before Merecedes walked into the locker ._

_"So I'm going to only be in Florida we can fly back &amp; forth from Massachusetts &amp; Florida . " Matthew replied I could hear the smile in his voice _

_"We gotta get ready for our match . " Merecedes said I nodded before saying good bye and hanging up ._

_"How do you two do it ? " Mercedes asked as we started changing into our ring gears_

_"When you love someone you make it work . " I replied she nodded ._

"You were &amp; still are cheesy as hell . " I cut in I could hear her groan but I knew she wasn't serious

"I'ma hopeless romantic . " She replied "But unfortunately that was the beginning of the end for us . "

"You were only twenty then , I thought you were together three years ? " I asked I'm sure Colby didn't mess up that small detail .

"We broke up a few times, but thats not the point . "

* * *

**AN/: I'm going to finish the Kat/Matthew story in the next chapter . It's actually important to the story . Sorry about all the ANs too btw . Lol**


	7. Chapter 7

Joe

_September 5th 2012_

_John had hooked me up with a new trainer since I was interested in learning way more flashy moves and he wouldn't be able to help me as much he started shooting more movies . I had been training with Colby for about 6 months at this point and just like Matthew Colby had an developmental contract ._

_"Kat this is the 4th time this month you skipped out on me to hang with Colby &amp; Jon . " Matthew glared at me with his arms crossed ._

_"It isn't my fault Colby's schedule is about to get hectic he won't be able to train me for much longer . " I replied frowning ._

_" You're not getting it the month just started &amp; you've already bailed on me 4 times . Is there something going on that I should know about ? " Matthew asked bluntly I opened my mouth &amp; closed it before storming off ._

"So Colby was an issue for you two ? " I asked unlocking my room door

"Huge problem , he was a problem with Mattias too . " She replied I could hear her fiddling with the phone "Apparently I come off as the type to call someone my brother but end up sleeping with them . "

"Who says that ? " I asked angerily

"The IWC . " She replied " but as I was saying . "

_Survivor Series 2012 ._

_"So now you wanna fly out to watch Colby's debut instead of going out on our date ? " Matthew asked irritatedly _

_"Colby &amp; Jon became like brothers to me , why I can't I ? " I asked glaring at my phone _

_"Do what the hell you want Katrina , I don't care anymore . " Matthew replied hanging up on me , I ran my fingers threw my hair and screamed ._

_"What they hells wrong with you ? " Merecedes yelled as I chucked my phone across the room ._

_"He dumped me ! Over friggin Colby ! " I said Merecedes frowned before hugging me tightly ._

_December 12th , 2012 _

_Merecedes had gotten me a ticket &amp; a backstage pass to come watch her debut match against Saraya . I had to fly out for a meeting with Hunter "Delirious " Johnson to talk about a possible Ring of Honor contract Colby worked on helping me get right after the taping . I was a little nervous sitting in the Divas Locker with Mercedes , Saraya &amp; Danielle . I hadn't heard from nor seen Matthew since our break up not too long ago but I wasn't ready to either . _

_"Just stay with Danielle , it'll be fine . " Merecedes insisted I nodded as she &amp; Saraya hugged me before walking out to do there match ._

_"So how long were you two together for ? " The leggy blond asked_

_"It would've been 3 years in February . " I replied saddly Danielle looked confused for a second but I didn't question it I just turned my attention to the tv ._

_"I probably shouldn't be telling you this because I'm her friend but he hangs around with Ashley alot . " Danielle confessed my head snapped toward her quickly_

_"Who the hell is Ashley ? " _

_"You never met her , in the ring she's Audrey Marie . " Danielle added _

"That girl was a tramp . " I interrupted she laughed lightly " So he was cheating with Ashley ? "

"You didn't let me finish . "

Katrina .

_After the match I went to grab Merecedes a bottle of water and walked right into Matthew luckily Ashley was nowhere to be seen ._

_"Hi . " He said rubbing the back of his neck the bottle in my hand became really interesting_

_"Hey . " I smiled slightly before side stepping and going to walk around him but he stopped me ._

_"I'm sorry . " He said I stopped staring at the bottle &amp; looked up at him _

_"It's fine . " _

_"No it's not I overreacted . " He replied I just nodded _

_"We haven't spoken in nearly a month . " I added suddenly I felt angry "Have you been too busy with Ashley to realize that ? "_

_"What no ? What are you talking about ? I needed space . " Matthew answered I just rolled my eyes _

_"Space for what ? " I stomped my foot_

_"To learn how to stop being so jealous of Colby , will you please take me back ? " _

_"You're lucky I love you . " I replied I was still angry but it wasn't worth dealing with it at this very moment ._

_February 13th 2013_

_Since my ROH contract got signed I was off in New York, on my 3 year anniversary I was working a match with former Diva Maria Kanellis . I botched out of nerves and the fact I didn't feel one hundred percent . Maria went to whip me into the ring apron I was supposs to land back first but instead I turned the wrong way and hit stomach first . I felt so much pain it was intense . Maria saw what happened and rolled me back into the ring to end the match . A medic came down to help me while Maria held my hand she was saying things to me but I wasn't really paying any mind to what it was . They took me to a hospital I still didn't know what was wrong , I was bleeding , I had sharp cramps &amp; my back hurt . Maria stayed with me the whole time ._

_"Whats going on ? " I crooked out when I woke up looking around the room Maria &amp; Colby were there ._

_"There was an accident . " Colby said I clutched Maria's hand tighter as she sat on the hospital bed beside me , Colby was in the chair next to us he looked hurt ._

_"Am I okay ? What accident ? " I asked looking at Maria she gave me a small smile but it wasn't a happy smile ._

_"When you hit the apron , the impact caused you to miscarry . I'm so sorry I guess nobody knew you were pregnant . " Maria replied I felt my heart drop I WAS pregnant ..._

_"Did one of you tell Matthew ? "I asked blinking away the tears I saw Colby clench his jaw and ball up his fists . What the hell was that ._

_"Here . " He tossed me my phone and I went straight to the unread msgs I had from Saraya &amp; Danielle, Saraya's were mostly pictures I looked closely and saw that they were of Ashley &amp; Matthew looking like she was the girlfriend to put it nicely . Danielle's were her repeatedly telling me she was so sorry &amp; she really didn't know . She just knew they spent way too much time together ._

_"When did everybody find out ? "I asked fearing the answer _

_"During the match Saraya had sent me the pictures first , and then I kicked the cramp out of him at the hotel &amp; came here I didn't think I'd try to call you &amp; Maria would tell me you were in the hospital . " Colby replied sympathetically . I just nodded my head my heart was broken in two totally different ways at the same time ._

_"You're going to need to tell him K . " Maria said I knew that but it doesn't mean I wanted to ._

"You miscarried ? " Joe asked in shock I turned on the bathroom sink and slid down the wall

"Yes , the same day I find out he's been cheating on me for months . " I replied a tear slid down my cheek slowly

"I never knew Kat . "

"Nobody but Matthew,Colby &amp; Maria did . " I replied I didn't want to walk around and get constant sympathy . "In away I guess it was karma , Matthew always thought I was cheating with Colby when in actuality he should have been worried about Mattias . "

"What ? " Joe said I wiped my cheek and laughed dryly

"I didn't cheat on him or anything but I'll admit I was much too comfortable with him . " I said runningy free hand across my stomach .

"It wasn't karma then . " He responded .

"Joe I'll talk to you tomorrow I just kind of wanna not talk anymore . " I said hanging up it always hurt me to think about the baby little he/she would have been 2 turning 3 the end of the year . I always think about the what ifs . Would it have been a boy ? Or a girl . Would they take after me or Matt . What if I hadn't signed that ROH contract ? What if I wasn't so eager to step into the ring with Maria ? What if I didn't drop the Ashley argument in the first place . Sighing I threw some water on my face before shutting off the sink . I put on a fake smile and walked out the bathroom Alexis was sitting on the couch with her legs tucked under her watching a movie , when I sat down beside her she gave me a small smile .

"Wheres Zahra's big headed ass ? " I asked noticing she wasn't in the room and it was way too early for her to be asleep .

"I think she's on the phone with Colby . " Alexis replied shrugging I leaned my head onto Alexis's shoulder and watched what ever nonsense this was she had on .

* * *

**Raw June 8th , 2015 **

_"Please join me in welcoming back the Divas Champion Gabriella . " Renee smiled as Gabriella walked onto camera she was sporting a little black dress that went beautifully with her freshly dyed purple tips . _

_"Hi Renee . " Gabriella smiled holding her title on her shoulder ._

_"Two weeks ago, you were taken out of action when Roman accidently Superman punched you . " Renee said Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and smiled ._

_"He apologized repeatedly it was an accident , but now I'm back and ready to deal with my biggest fans Naomi , Cameron , Summer Rae , &amp; Eva Marie . " Gabriella said confidently "These girls talked so much trash while I wasn't around and I'm ready to see if they can back it up . " Renee looks off screen then walks away . Gabriella tosses her title to the floor and takes a fighting stance ._

_"Little girl put those down , before I lay you out . " Naomi sneered walking into the frame Gabriella was about to retort when she was struck from behind by a returning Tamina Snuka . Tamina lifted her up and held her arms behind her back Naomi then connected with her leg lariat knocking Gabriella back to the floor ._


	8. Chapter 8

**Smackdown June 11th 2015**

_"It was announced on the WWE website earlier today that you will be defending your Diva's Championship in a battle royal how do you feel about that ? " Renee Young asked Gabriella who was sporting a black &amp; purple Trish Stratus styled body suit ._

_"I'm actually pretty excited this is my 3rd title defense since winning the belt back in March, I'm really glad that every Diva is getting a chance . " Gabriella replied glancing over her shoulder cautiously ._

_"Now this battle royal is slightly different instead of being thrown out the ropes you must be pinned or submitted in order to be eliminated . " Renee explained while Gabriella shrugged ._

_"It's making up for me missing Payback &amp; Elimination Chamber , so its fair well atleast in my eyes . " Gabriella said confidently _

_"It will be featuring NXT Divas to due to the massive fan request by the way . " _

_"Awesome ! I'm a huge Alexa Bliss fan right now the girls adorable and can throw down , I honestly can't wait . " Gabriella said as the camera faded out ._

* * *

**Naomi W/Tamina , Cameron , Eva &amp; Summer Rae Vs Paige w/Emma**

_Naomi went for the rear view but Paige ducked it , the Diva's Champions theme hit causing all the heel Divas to look toward the stage creating enough of a distraction for Paige to roll Naomi up and get a 3 count . Paige rolled outside the ring and ran towards to announcement table with Emma as the five Divas angerily crept closer . Once again the Diva's champions theme hit but this time nobody paid it any mind which was a fatal mistake Gabriella slid in the ring she spun Naomi around and hit her with a Stunner . Tamina super kicked the Diva's champion making her roll out the ring . Paige snuck up on Cameron going for the Rampaige but Tamina blasted her too . Eva Marie booted Tamina in the gut before spring boarding off the ropes for a tornado DDT . Cameron then tossed Eva out the ring by her hair . Her music began playing as she laughed and threw her hands up in the air unnoticed to her Emma was hiding on the floor she snuck into the ring and big booted Cameron . #Emmalution blared out as Emma did her dance while the ring &amp; outside it was littered with Divas . She motioned to her waist signalling that this Sunday she'd also be the last one standing . _

* * *

**_June 12th ._**

"Happy Birthday Girlllllll ! " Trinity &amp; Ariane sang when I opened the hotel door , Trinity was carrying a large gift bag &amp; Ariane had two chocolate cup cakes one with a 2 candle on it &amp; the other had a 5 on top of it .

"Thanks guys . " I smiled moving out the way so they could come into my hotel room Trin handed me the bag while they went to take a seat on the couch . I glanced inside the bag &amp; laughed Trin had gotten me my own stripper pole &amp; underneath it was a flyer for a pole dancing class .

"Uhh girl what the hell is this ? " Ariane asked eyeing up the Chucky &amp; Tiffany dolls sitting on the coffee table .

"Chucky is from Z &amp; Tiffany's from Mercedes &amp; Jojo . " I explained Ariane glanced at them in discomfort making me laugh .

"So what are you doing today ? " Trinity asked as I bit into one of the cup cakes

"I've got an appearence in like two hours other than that nothing . " I said Ariane did a double take while Trinity rolled her eyes .

"Girl bye you need to do something . " Ariane said I scuffed lightly

"Look Money In The Bank is in two days , we should be getting prepared for that huge match not turning up for my birthday . "

"It's Friday, just come out with us to the club for a little bit later . " Trinity said I crossed my arms &amp; both girls gave me puppy dog looks

"Pleaseeeeee . " They both said at the same time

"Fine , fine I'll go . "

* * *

**Joe . . .**

_We got her to come out with us tonight , you've got maybe 8 hours to get everything perfect - Trinity _

I mentally fist pumped before thanking my cousin in law for helping me to get Katrina to my surprise party . Zahra helped me find an amazing venue to rent out for the night &amp; Colby was out picking up my perfect gift that I'd have to somehow keep hidden until tonight . I took out my phone &amp; called Jon .

"Wassup brother ? " Dean said cheerful answering the phone I could briefly hear Saraya in the background saying hey .

"Nothing I'm just checking on you guys , you two are setting up the place right ? " I asked I heard Jon fiddling with the phone before Saraya started talking .

"So um why did he just flip out &amp; run out the room ? " Saraya asked I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance .

"Where are you two ? " I asked

"Party city we're picking up some more stuff . " Saraya replied I narrowed my eyes if they were buying more stuff why did Jon hand the phone off so quick .

"So where did Jon go ? "

"He took my phone to place the order on the cake . " Saraya said even she sounded annoyed .

"I already ordered it . " I stated confused Saraya giggled making me even more confused

"He just figured that out &amp; now once we finish up here we'll be picking it up . " Saraya explained I sighed in relief and we hung up . I was only off the phone about 30 seconds when it rang again this time a text .

_Don't get mad but I kinda lost the gift - Colby _

_How the hell did you do that ? - Joe_

_They ditched me ! - Colby _

_Idc just find them - Joe_

* * *

**_Kat . . . _**

After my appearence I really didn't feel like doing anything else today except for sleeping, my rental was full of random things my fans gave me as presents which I thought was cute but it was still a struggle lugging them all to my car .

"Honey I'm home . " I called opening my room door I flipped on the lights and The Bellas along with my NXT posse were throwing confetti at me except for Zahra she pretty much pelted me with gummy bears .

"Happy birthday ! " They all yelled Nikki engulfed me in a big hug with Brie following suit .

"Thanks . " I smiled as they let me go Nikki shoved a big bag and me while everyone else sat down on the couch well tried it wasn't meant to hold more than 3 people .

"A dress for me to wear tonight ? ugh you guys are making me go out with Trin ? " I asked pouting as I pulled the dress out it was a cute black body con dress with the sides cut out and stopped about mid thigh . Nikki looked at Brie confused before shrugging .

"Uhh yeah it's for when we all go out with _Trinity _. " Zahra said I wondered why she said Trinity like she was reminding them of something .

"Of course she invited us all earlier . " Rebecca smiled

"We've got about two hours before her &amp; Ariane come get me so lets just get ready now I guess . " I said defeatedly I really wanted to sleep .

And about two hours later we were all dressed up pretty much the exact same tight dresses , and high heels . Trinity &amp; Ariane came &amp; picked us up in a Party Bus which I deemed kind of suspect but didn't say anything .

"One more thing . " Trinity smiled pulling out another bag she pulled out a " Birthday girl" tiara &amp; sash I laughed lightly before putting them on cautious not to mess up my hair which Brie made sure to get extra straight . The bus came to a stop &amp; Mercedes put her hands over my eyes and led me off the bus &amp; my guess into the club , when she took her hands off my eyes everyone screamed happy birthday at me at once I looked around with a huge grin . I should have known they would throw me a surprise party .

I turned to Trinity and Ariane to ask if this was there doing , they both shook there heads and Trin pointed over to a blocked off secluded area .

"Oh don't play dumb you know Joe did this . " Trinity said I rolled my eyes before walking off . They had went all out on this &amp; I loved it the club had this really dark theme going on it felt like walking into a hottopic but with a funner atmosphere . They had huge pictures of me hanging all over the place and purple &amp; blue strobe lights, with purple , black &amp; blue balloons all over the floor &amp; ceiling a loud rock song was playing Zahra must be DJing already .

"Happy Birthday ! " Joe said kissing me lightly on the lips when he pulled away I looked over his shoulder &amp; nearly screamed .

"Mel ! Maria ! Mickie ! " I broke away from Joe and hugged each woman with the exception of Mel I hadn't seen them in awhile &amp; I hated it .

"Happy Birthday Chica . " Mel said sipping her drink

"Happy 25th kid . " Maria said hugging me again we'd become very close during my time at ROH but hadn't really gotten to speak as much as I'd like .

"Hardcore Country . " I said turning my attention to the Former Womans/Divas/Knockouts champion

"Baby Perez . " Mickie laughed "Happy Birthday . "

I spent most of my night in that little area with the girls catching up on everything , the indies , Mickie's beautiful son , Maria &amp; her husband it was much needed . They'd also be supporting me on Sunday .

"Can the birthday girl's sister stop hogging her long enough for us to serenade her &amp; she blow out all 100 candles . " Colby said into a microphone the girls laughed before we all got up and walked towards where Colby was everyone gathered around in a circle around me as Matt brought out the cake I snorted at the sight of it a Giant Diva's Championship shaped cake with two candles in it . They sang happy birthday to me &amp; I blew out the candles .

* * *

**AN/: So the next chapter will be Money In The Bank .. can anybody explain to me what the point of two paper views is this Month ? I'm legit confused as to why Elimination Chamber &amp; Payback are about two weeks apart from each other ? Especially after Payback was 3 weeks after Extreme rules ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Money In The Bank 6/14/15**

_"So last week didn't exactly go as planned , let it happen again and I will deal with you got it ? " Naomi sneered looking over Eva , Cameron , Summer &amp; Tamina ._

_"Look Nao, we all want the title . " Cameron said Eva &amp; Summer nodded beside her . " But tonight there are no friends in this ring it is everyone verse everyone . " _

_"No it's everyone verses Gabriella just make sure I walk out with the gold around my waist okay ? " Naomi asked her and Tamina stared at the three other Divas before walking off ._

_"Okay so this is exactly what we do . " Summer Rae spoke up _

* * *

"You guys ready for tonight ? " I asked all the NXT Divas &amp; the main roster Divas were in the overly crowded locker getting ready for our match .

"Hell yes , my main roster debut . " Alexis grinned tonight the match would consist of

**Jojo, Alexa Bliss , Becky Lynch ,Bayley, Dana Brooke ,Devin Taylor , Carmella , Sasha Banks , Charlotte,Naomi,Natalya,Layla,Nikki &amp; Brie , Cameron , Eva Marie , Emma , Paige , Rosa Mendes , Nolan ,Summer Rae,Tamina ,Alicia Fox &amp; Gabriella .**

"Its great for all of us we all get to shine tonight . " Eva Marie smiled

"I think a Money In The Bank match for the title would be better , this is just lazy booking . " Nolan said pulling on her gear .

"That wouldn't be fair to the Divas who actually deserve to be on this paper view . " I said back glaring everyone deserved a chance instead of the 6 Divas we all know would have been put in the match (Saraya,Nikki,Brie,Trinity,Ashley F &amp; myself )

"I know for a fact I deserve the chance the rest of you I'm not too sure about actually why don't you all just lay down for me . " Nolan said laughing

"Aww she doesn't know how things work around here , you'll be the first one eliminated . " Sarona spoke up Nolan rolled her eyes and shut her mouth .

"After the IC match , we're going to need Gabriella and the NXT Divas for another segment . " A female stagehand said popping her head in the door before popping back out .

"So we've got about 20 minutes to get ready for that . " Leah said looking over her script for the most part we were all dressed we just needed to head to hair &amp; make-up . I grabbed my ipad as we headed off to hair &amp; make-up while I was gone WWE had made the decision to have Jon drop the belt to Bryan but then Bryan got injured again which is the reason for the Ladder Match for the the title . Once at the station they rushed us down into chairs I had one person applying my make up and two people doing my hair same as the other girls . I loaded up the tablet and started watching the ladder match I already knew the outcome but it would still be an amazing match to watch .

* * *

_"I am so excited for you guys to be in this match ! " Gabriella smiled as she hugged Jojo , Alexa ,Devin &amp; Bayley ._

_"I'm so pumped I just wanna go on a hug spree . " Bayley jittered before hugging each girl individually she then started hugging stage hands before completely disappearing ._

_"That girl is so cute . " Jojo said smiling Gabriella went to open her mouth but closed it at the sight of Sasha Banks , Becky Lynch , Dana Brook &amp; Carmella ._

_"You're all pathetic . " Sasha sneered eyeing up the Divas champion "I'm gonna show you what a real champion looks like when I do it like a boss . "_

_"No Sasha I'm going to wipe the floor with your diz-cossting self . " Becky said bumping Sasha _

_"Ha you're all going to lose to the Total Diva Dana Brook . " Dana smirked flexing her muscles Carmella rolled her eyes _

_" jesus I'm surrounded by such idiots . " Carmella said Jojo flashed her an evil smirk that Carmella mirrored . " And I've got one word to describe these idiots and I'm gonna spell it out for ya - "_

_"S.A.W.F.T ! Sawft ! " Carmella said along with the face Divas_

* * *

We went back to the Divas locker room right after we finished filming Jon had won back his belt . Leah was on cloud nine you could hear the crowd from all the way in the back as she delivered her Teams catchphase . There would be one last segment just before the match took place . They were hyping up this match as much as they could with the way all our rehearsals went it was going to be one to remember . Mark Corono knocked on the door before entering I completely felt my heart drop this would mean exactly one of two things .

"Hello Ladies . " Mark smiled at us my face along with a few other Divas remained neutral we were pretty use to bad news these days .

"I'm just here to inform you that we're cutting entrances , only Trinity, Sarona , Mercedes &amp; Katrina will be making theirs . " Mark explained I heard the Bellas groan along with Leah &amp; Rebecca .

"Can I ask why ? " Nikki spoke up with every Diva backing her up

"Just to give you guys more time for your match if we take the time for 20+ entrances you would have a shorter time in the ring correct ? " Mark asked Nikki reluctantly nodded .

"He's right so now we have to decide who's theme we're all using . " Danielle thought outloud Mark shock his head .

"It's already been decided it'll be Saraya's . "

* * *

_Rosa Mendes stood with Tyler Breeze , Adam Rose &amp; the Rosebuds backstage Rosa had a very annoyed expression on her face ._

_"Didn't I pin Gabriella ?" Rosa said _

_"Well actually she killed you , then Reigns killed her then I pulled you on top of her . " Tyler explained Rosa glared while the Rosebuds looked on nervously . "But you technically did pin her . " _

_"Just go out there and pin her again . " Adam replied putting a lolipop in his mouth Gabriella appeared behind them with Roman Reigns behind her the two weren't noticed by anyone yet though ._

_"All it'll take is a Superman punch anyway . " Rosa snickered making everyone laugh with her _

_"It wasn't even a hard punch ! " Tyler added taking selfies inbetween each laugh _

_"I'm Gabriella I got punched in the face and had to take two weeks off but somehow I'm the Diva's Champion . " Rosa mocked by now everyone was doubled over laughing ._

_"I mean that is the fist that wins matches . " Gabriella said finally making her presence known Rosa immediately stopped laughing . "It is the fist of the former WWE Champion . " _

_"Keyword former he sucks . " Tyler said getting in her face only to be shoved back by Roman Reigns _

_"Well I'm a little busy tonight seeing as I'm having a title match , but I can definitely lay your ass out tomorrow night . " Roman said smirked Adam, Rosa &amp; The Rosebuds snuck away leaving just Gabriella, Roman &amp; Tyler ._

_"Your on &amp; bring your little friend . " Tyler smirked he snapped a quick selfie before walking away Gabriella &amp; Roman just looked at each other as they each ran a hand threw their own hair . _

* * *

**_Divas Championship match . . _**

_"The following is a battle royal with the WWE Divas title on the line , you must pin or submit your opponent for them to be eliminated . " _

**_Stars In The Night _**

_The Divas began walking out with Paige and Emma leading the pack down the ramp ._

_"Introducing first the Divas , Paige , Emma , Nolan , Eva Marie , Cameron , Summer Rae , Alexa Bliss , Natalya, Charlotte , Nikki &amp; Brie the Bella Twins , Layla ,Dana Brooke , Carmella , Bayley , Jojo , Rosa Mendes ,Alicia Fox , Becky Lynch , &amp; Devin Taylor . " The ring was soon crowded with Divas as they awaited the arrival of the final four ._

**_Amazing _**

_"Introducing next Naomi &amp; Tamina Snuka . " _

_The two heel Divas made there way to the ring with Naomi dancing once they slide inside the ring they started discussing there game plan with there other associates ._

**_Sky Is The Limit _**

_"From Boston , Massachusetts she's the NXT Woman's Champion Sasha Banks ! "_

_Sasha came onto the stage looking cocky as usual she slid her shades up in her hair before making her way to the ring_

**_Centuries _**

_"And finally from Hollywood , California she is the Divas' Champion Gabriella ! " _

_Gabriella held her title up high in the air before running down the ramp and sliding in the ring her &amp; Sasha handed off there titles to the ref . He held up the Divas Title before exiting the ring the bell rang and it was every Diva for themselves ._

_(The match will be from Gabriella's POV since it'll be easier to write ) _

_As soon as the bell rang the Divas ripped into each other . Tamina aimed a Superkick at my head but I ducked it and instead she took out Nolan . Eva Marie scrambled on top of her for the cover ._

_"Nolan has been eliminated . "_

_I speared Tamina down to the mat and started raining down punches to her face she threw me off and I rolled myself right into the corner and kept myself low to the ground to avoid being seen by the other Divas . Out the corner of my eye I saw Jojo eat a Rack attack before Bayley stepped in and saved her by planting Nikki with the Belly to Bayley . I felt myself being yanked up by my hair and then viciously shook around I screamed as I tried to get the hands out my hair they finally tossed me to the mat and somebody jumped on me for the cover but I got my shoulder up . Somebody else pinned me next but I got my shoulder up . I rolled myself back out the way again and scooped out the ring in one corner Becky , Charlotte &amp; Natalya were ganging up on Sasha . Jojo was still out pretty cold laying under the bottom rope . Alexa Bliss just took out Alicia , Paige &amp; Emma with a crossbody from the top rope . I quickly got to my feet and punched the closest Diva which happened to be Rosa Mendes Carmella then joined in and we delieved a double sling shot suplex to her . Rosa arched her back in pain as Carmella rolled her into her Modified Headscissor shortly after Rosa tapped ._

_"Rosa Mendes has been eliminated . "_

_I looked over and saw Naomi arguing with Summer Rae out of nowhere Naomi grabbed her for the modified falling inverted DDT ._

_"Summer Rae has been eliminated . " _

_Eva Marie shoved Naomi as Summer rolled out the ring thinking fast I ran up and rolled Eva up ._

_"Eva Marie has been eliminated . " _

_"Alexa Bliss has been eliminated . " _

_I turned my attention to Alexa who looked like she'd just taken a sharp shooter Alicia kicked her out the ring and started trading blows with Tamina . I saw Cameron run at me so I slid between her legs and hopped up on her shoulders catching her with an inverted frankensteiner . Jojo had finally gotten back to her feet I gave her a nod and she ran to me I held my hands out an launched her into the air she landed a pretty sick moonsault on the former dancer from planet funk ._

_"Cameron has been eliminated . " _

_"Brie Bella has been eliminated . " _

_"Dana Brooke has been eliminated . " _

_I looked over in confusion as the two rolled out the ring I had no idea what happened to them my luck ran out when I ran into a big boot from Alicia she forced me back to my feet and nearly broke me in half with her tilt awhirl backbreaker . She went for to pin me but I grabbed her hair and yanked her to the mat I took a step back and bumped into Naomi who smiled sweetly at me before laughing . I slapped her in the face out of annoyance then booted her in the gut I jumped onto her back with ease I heard the crowd explode as I went for the Last Call Sunset Flip but Naomi kicked out . Within seconds Naomi, Alicia &amp; Tamina were on top of me all I could do was curl up in a ball ._

_"Carmella has been eliminated . " _

_"Nikki Bella has been Eliminated . " _

_Naomi backed Alicia &amp; Tamina off me and went to pin me but I kicked out , she tried again &amp; got the same result , she kept trying and I kept kicking out . She pulled me up and held my arms behind my back Tamina readied herself for a superkick but Charlotte came out of nowhere &amp; turned her inside out with a spear . Naomi grabbed me around my neck and did her bulldog into the corner my nose hurt like hell . I put my hand up instinctively and felt blood Naomi went for another pin but I kicked out again I quickly wiped my nose as she wrapped her legs around my head I cried out in pain once I realized it was the Slayomission ._

* * *

(And switching povs I know I'm a rebel )

Joe . . .

"How many Divas are left ? " Colby asked coming back into the locker with a huge bowl of popcorn &amp; a bottle of water .

"14 . " Zahra replied as he handed her the popcorn and water before laying in her lap " Make that 13 Charlotte just natural selectioned Bayley from the top rope . "

"How is anybody supposs to really follow this match its literally chaos in that ring . " Jon asked my guess he was trying his hardest to focus on one Diva but it was pretty hard .

"It is a harder to follow than the Invitational isn't it . " I replied somehow this was Katrina's bright idea a normal over the top rope battle royal , a royal rumble type match or even a Ladder match would have been better .

"So far there's been better spots than the invitational . " Zahra said glaring at me . Aww she doesn't like that I don't like Kats idea thats cute .

"Kat &amp; Jojo's aided moonsault was pretty cool . " Jon spoke up I finally realized he'd been scanning the ring for the pale british Diva .

"The top rope Natural Selection is always dope . " Zahra added so far they'd only given me two I can think of atleast 5 from the Vickie match and thats alot for someone who didn't watch .

"I heard Kat pulled out the Sunset flip while I was forced to fetch Lady Zahra nourishment . " Colby said in a fake middle ages type accent .

"She did, it was cute she looks so much like her sister that when she does certain moves it give me chills . " Jon said shivering as Kat pulled out another Melina move the double knees in the corner at the very same time Mercedes did them to Becky . Cool spot number 3 I will admit that .

"And bye bye Layla . " Zahra cheered as Kat err Gabriella eliminated the former Woman's Champion following the double knees . Zahra did a double take when the camera finally zoomed in on Kat making her bloody nose visable to anybody who wasn't at front row for the first time .

"Shit I hope thats not broken . " Colby said cringing it made me respect my girl so much more she's taken pepper spray to the eyes and now has a busted nose but is going to finish this match .

"Is it bad I don't think Kats gonna win . " Jon asked looking away from the match .

"Nahhh you think Sarayas gonna win , you have to think that . " Zahra said shoving popcorn into her mouth . "But we all know my girls gonna walk out the same way she walked in champion . "

"Oooh sorry bro after that stunner I think Saraya is dead . " I roared and I was right Gabriella eliminated Paige with her Tilt a whirl Stunner (which is still unnamed by the way)

"Well atleast I can go touch my girl right now . " Jon climbed to his feet "Yeah you watch TV while I go master Saraya . " He then exited the locker

"I'm surprised theres still that many Divas . " Colby admitted it was strange .

"Divas matches aren't piss breaks anymore . " Zahra said

"Katrinas been in some interesting feuds thats pretty much it but creative still recycled scenarios though . " I pointed out it was true the Cameron &amp; Eva thing was basically Lay cool , when Kat got blasted with the title during a photo shoot that was from Eve &amp; Maryse's feud now this match which is eerily similar to the Mania match two years ago which I'm pretty sure would end the exact same way .

* * *

_Gabriella . . ._

_It was down to myself , Naomi , Tamina,Sasha Banks, Becky Lynch , Devin Taylor , Jojo , Emma ,Alicia Fox , Natalya &amp; Charlotte . The ring was still pretty much in chaos still , I was on my back resting from taking an explorer suplex from the queen of Suplex City Becky Lynch . Tamina , Jojo &amp; Emma looked like they were going for the tower of doom Alicia just killed Devin with an axe kick ._

_"Devin Taylor has been eliminated . " _

_"Jojo has been eliminated . "_

_Thinking quick I grabbed Emma by the legs and put her into the Hollywood Nostalgia after a few seconds she tapped._

_"Emma has been eliminated." _

_I stood up and scanned the ring for somebody else , Tamina was fighting Charlotte &amp; Naomi with Natalya, Alicia Fox &amp; Sasha were beating up Becky in the corner. I ran up and grabbed Alicia by the hair slamming her back over my knee she winced in pain as I hit the ropes for a spring board double moonsault ._

_"Alicia Fox has been eliminated." _

_Becky had now gained the upperhand on Sasha thanks to me getting rid of Alicia , she had Sasha by the arm and forced her down to the mat locking in her patented arm bar . I grabbed Sasha's other arm and sat back to back with Becky Sasha quickly tapped out making us laugh and highfive ._

_"Sasha Banks has been eliminated." _

_However we were both taken down by a double clothesline from Tamina I quickly got back to my feet while Becky stayed down next thing I know Naomi's got her in the Slaymission while Tamina samoan dropped me . When I sat back up the next thing I know my heads hitting the mat and blond hair is all over my face . Natural selection dammit hurt like hell ._

_"Gabriella has been eliminated." _

_Instead of rolling out the ring I went bat shit crazy taking a page out of Ortons book I hit my Stunner out of nowhere on Charlotte, Tamina &amp; Natalya before the ref kicked me out the ring . The crowd booed as I angerily made my way up the ramp I spotted a Charlotte sign in the crown and snatched it from a 40ish looking man and tossed it on the ramp I flipped everyone the finger and went backstage._

* * *

Joe . . .

We all sat there with our mouths wide I didn't think they'd have Katrina dropping the belt so soon she walked into the locker room and sat down in my lap still clad in her ring gear.

"Are you okay?" Zahra asked looking between Kat and the TV I guess Kat had left her out the loop about losing the Title too .

"I'm fine, I had to drop it to take some time off . " She admitted She didn't say anything at all to me about her deciding to be off the road .

"You're going home ? To California ? " Colby asked he'd been left out the loop also .

"Yes, it was actually Matts idea and Mel helped me completely decide that, it would be whats best for me right now." She responded she jumped off my lap and grabbed clothes out her bag "MMM will be back here soon so we can leave just let them wait with you if I'm still in the shower."

* * *

Katrina . . .

They nodded at me and continued to watch me until I shut the door to the bathroom they'll do doubt be discussing me leaving and if anybody knew as soon as the water started running . Ashley would be winning the title for me just like Dunn wanted they went over all this stuff with me when I got here the only people who knew of my decision to take time off was Paul , Stephanie ,Matt , Mel , Mickie &amp; Maria . I stripped off my clothes &amp; climbed into the hot shower I started washing my hair as everything Matt told me floated around my head .

_"Trina we need to talk." Matt said sitting down across from me I had snuck off by myself to go grab a quick breakfast with it being the day of the paper view noone wanted to be up 6 am for no reason ._

_"About ? " I asked pushing my pancakes around on my plate ._

_"Mattias, I can't get Vince to fire him since he'll be bringing in big bucks soon but I did do some snooping around." Matt reached over &amp; took a sip of my orange juice I involuntarily smiled I use to think that was cute as hell when we were together ._

_"I'm a little scared to know what you found out . " I admitted he pulled out his phone and fiddled with it for a second before handing it to me . I gulped and looked at it in one picture there was a huge collage of pictures of me &amp; Joe with Joe either crossed out or the page was completely ripped . I swiped over to the next one and saw a doll wearing my Royal Blue gear and my extensions . I rolled my eyes and gave back his phone ._

_"Didn't have the stomach for the rest ? " He asked I nodded dropping my fork _

_"Thats why my stuff has been going missing ? He steals it for a shrine to me ? " I said pushing my plate away Matt nodded ._

_"You need to leave for awhile Trin . " Matt said I shook my head outraged._

_"I'm not running away from my dream because one of my exs is crazy . " I crossed my arms defiantly _

_"And the other one wants to help you because he's still in love with you . " Matt said I slid out my chair tossed down a twenty and got the hell out of there ._

It wasn't the fact that he admitted to me he still loved me that made me run, it was the fact I'd felt the same exact way thay made me run . I quickly finished my shower and tossed on a pair of sweats , a tanktop &amp; a hoodie and walked back into the locker . Zahra &amp; Colby weren't there but Joe was he looked upset .

"Leati . " I called he looked up at me and motioned for me to come sit with him so I did . He grabbed my hand and pressed me against his chest .

"How long are you leaving for and why did none of us know ? "

"A month or maybe two I just need time to think about some stuff and for this whole Mattias thing to blow over . " I explained hoping he'd not ask about the first part of what I said .

"Then atleast come home to Florida . " He begged I sighed this sucked so much but it needed to be done .

"I need time away from you too , Joe . " I admitted he didn't say anything after that he just held me until there was a knock at the door .

* * *

**AN/ ANDDDD BOOM ! I know nobody saw that coming :) **


	10. Chapter 10

They had me shoot a quick segment before I left to write me off of TV for awhile it would air during Raw though . I said my byes to everyone before leaving the arena behind with my Sister &amp; our two close friends .

"I still can't believe Vince won't fire the guy." Melina said clutching the steering wheel to her rental tightly with both hands .

"Psycho or not he has that it factor you know people love . " Maria replied her &amp; Mickie were in the backseat while I rode shotgun .

"Vince is insensitive as hell for making you guys do that storyline with him . " Mickie added I just shrugged I was getting away from him for atleast a month therefore I didn't intend on thinking about him at all.

"Come on its the WWE everyones insensitive as hell. " Melina sneered most likely speaking from her own experience her real life drama with Candice Michelle , &amp; that whole Batista thing creative were the least sensitive people on the planet .

"Moving the conversation onto something a bit more positive . " Maria said leaning her face in between the seats "What are you &amp; Joe gonna do ? "

"I'm really not sure I'm so torn about everything . " I said glancing down at my phone in my lap I'd recieved atleast 40 texts already and we were just barely at the airport .

"You've got time to sort it all out , just don't take too long . " Mickie said I nodded her advice was always the best but in this moment I didn't think it would help . Imagine having an amazing boyfriend who wants nothing more than to make you happy &amp; then having your first everything whom your still in love with by the way tell you he felt the same way .

* * *

Mel rolled her eyes at me as I picked up the remote &amp; turned on Monday Night Raw hey I wanted to keep up with my job .

"3 hours of crap . " Mel spat she didn't really like the WWE since the way things went down she'd swallowed her pride when she came to those two shows she saw me at the beginning &amp; end of my title reign how symbolic . Most of the time though she'd only watch my matches and or segments other than that she didn't care .

"Crap we both loved . " I said John came and sat in the recliner beside Mel while my cats Mickie &amp; Nash napped at my feet .

"Shut up &amp; lets watch this crap . " John said with a snicker the show started with Seth talking about how he retained his title then Ryback did a run in, in the end Ryback was beaten down . The winner of the Money In The Bank briefcase was none other than Neville , Dean came out to talk about recapturing his title in the other ladder match until Kane put him in a match with Cesaro after all the crap was out the way Charlotte made her way to the ring with the championship secure around her waist .

"You're getting that back when you return right ? " John asked eyeing up the blonde on the screen

"Not right away since you know I'm no AJ I think around Night of Champions there going to put it back on me . " I replied Ashley did look great with that belt around her waist &amp; I knew she'd make a great champion .

_"Last night I captured the Diva's Championship while Gabriella was commiting career suicide I mean really an every Diva in the WWE pinfall Battle Royal ? She didn't want to be champion anymore . " Charlotte said with a small smile " Which is why I don't get why she flipped out like that on me on us last night , so I - " _

_The Tron came on &amp; showed Gabriella being attacked by Tamina &amp; Naomi backstage the former champion was curled up in a ball while the two Divas stomped &amp; punched her mercilessly ._

_"Get her up ! " Tamina barked Naomi smiled and forced her to her feet by the hair Tamina delievered a fierce superkick to the jaw of Gabriella making her head bounce off the wall and her slump to the floor not moving the two were then chased off by Paige &amp; Emma who kneeled down to check on her ._

Later on Micheal Cole announced on commentary that I'd be out of action for an undetermined amount of time due to a head injury .

"Well you did sell hitting your head pretty well . " John pointed out making me laugh.

"Actually I really did hit it, just not as hard as I made it look . " I replied patting the back of my head with a small smile.

* * *

Joe . . .

Raw felt strange without Katrina here, it was quieter . After we finished up with the tapings I went to go meet up with Randy since I wanted an outside opinion he met up with me at my rental he tossed his bag in the back &amp; I pulled off .

"So is Katrina filming a movie or something ? " Randy asked I sighed in relief not having to find away to work her into conversation .

"Uh no Paul &amp; Stephanie gave her time off . " I replied tapping on the steering wheel "It's pretty fucked up actually . "

"Well what happened ? "

"That guy Mattias . " I started but Randy looked confused as hell " Breeze , Tyler Breeze is her ex &amp; apparently he's been stalking her Matt &amp; Melina ended up convincing her to take time off . "

"They won't just fire him or even suspend him ? " Randy asked sounding outraged I just nodded keeping my eyes on the road . "We should kick his ass , me , you , Colby &amp; Jon . "

"Apparently Vince really doesn't care about Divas who aren't Trish or April or a Bella . " I replied stopping at a red light "As much as I'd love to kick his ass , they told me not to let it happen again . "

"Jesus , that sucks but nobody said anything about me. " Randy said he had that viper glare in his eye as he cracked his knuckles.

"I didn't ask you to ride with me to put a hit out on him. " I replied Randy scuffed &amp; crossed his arms "Before she left she said she needed space from me , what am I supposs to do ? "

"Did she say why ? " Randy asked I shook my head no while he thought for a second. " Have you tried to call her anyway or has she called you or something ? " I shook my head again .

* * *

Katrina . . .

When Raw went off Zahra called me apparently she flown back out to Florida with the other NXT Divas not too long after I flew out . She wanted to know when she'd see me since Colby was still on the road &amp; she didn't want to be home alone. So I did what any good friend would told her to get her ass on a plane and head to Cali . I'd be picking her up from the LAX tomorrow afternoon .

"Was that Joe ? " Melina asked barging into my room startling the cats.

"No it was Z, she'll be here tomorrow . " I said putting my phone down on my stomach I cringed when I tilted my head back and saw Joes eyes staring down at me on my Shield poster.

"So you still haven't talked to him then ? "

"Nope &amp; he hasn't tried to talk to me either . " I replied turning my head so I was now facing an old MNM poster.

"You spoke way too soon . " She replied snatching my phone when it vibrated "He says he misses you aww . " Her fingers started rapidly moving across my screen much to my dismay

"What are you doing ? " I reached for my phone but Mel held it away from me. My phone vibrated again and she replied even quicker with a wicked grin she handed back my phone .

_To Joe : I miss you too baby , I just can't wait to see you again so I can run my fingers threw that gorgeous silky black hair of yours &amp; those eyes omg (heart eye emoji) ._

_To Katrina : uhh very funny Mel but seriously tell your sister I do miss her &amp; hope to hear from her soon ._

_To Joe : Gotcha big guy _

I rolled my eyes &amp; changed my password before plugging up my phone and placing it on the night stand . Mel turned off my lamp &amp; curled up beside me .

"Go sleep with your boyfriend . " I said elbowing her in the ribs she snickered &amp; elbowed me back .

* * *

**Tuesday 6/16/15**

It felt absolutely amazing to be driving my own car &amp; not a rental I had a midnight blue jaguar I had bought it with my first few NXT checks . I pulled up in front of the airport &amp; slid my sunglasses over my eyes and got out the car I smoothed out my sundress and started the long walk to meet Zahra who's plane would be landing soon . I absentmindedly started going through my twitter feed I had a few mentions from fans some upset about me being gone &amp; some happy about it. I stopped at a completely kayfabe tweet from Trinity and had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing.

_ HellcatGabriellaWWE : Awww did we give you a booboo ? Poor baby has to take more time off cause she can't_ stop_ getting hurt . Find a diff profession ._

Of course I had to reply just for fun

_ NaomiWWE : Wrestlings in my blood baby I'll be back &amp; when I come back I'll put your ass out of action next . Kisses _

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder so I looked up Zahra was standing in front of me her four months pregnant belly was getting cuter &amp; cuter everyday for once she was wearing clothes that didn't cover it .

"Welcome to Cali baby . " I grinned hugging her quickly I scooped up her duffle bag &amp; her suitcase and we started walking back to my car

"So are you gonna tell me the full story or leave me in the dark ? " Zahra asked I flicked my eyes toward her then back infront of me.

"Yeah when we get home . " I replied I saw a few cameras flash as a few people took pictures of us as we walked through the terminal I passed my phone to Zahra who placed it into her purse since I opted out of carrying one today. We got to the car pretty fast &amp; I tossed her bags into the back .

"Since it's now just us I want details all of them . " Zahra said rubbing circles on her belly I felt a ping of sadness but ignored it, I then started telling her everything Matt told me by the time I was finished explaining even she didn't know what I should do .

"The guy stole your clothes &amp; hair ? What a freak ! " Zahra scrunched up her face in disgust .

_She's at the top of her game _

_She don't know my name _

Zahra reached in her bag &amp; put my phone on speaker based on the ringtone it was Maria .

"Kat hey ! " Maria's ever so cheerful voice filled the car

"Hey Maria . " Me &amp; Zahra said at the same time

"Is that Zahra ? Hi ! What are you two doing ? " She asked

"Heading back to the house, I got her to fly out but whats up ? " I replied pulling up in front of mine , Mel &amp; Johns home .

"Well I just was curious when your contract was up I'd love to see you come back to Honor . " Maria said me &amp; Zahra looked at each other confused I had a 3 year contract which I just signed back in 2014 .

"A little over two years I'm assuming . " I replied Maria groaned making me &amp; Zahra laugh as we got out the car I grabbed the keys &amp; Zahra's bags

"Ugh I just want you , you know out of WWE . " Maria said I rolled my eyes as I unlocked the door handing Zahra my keys I took my phone back &amp; took it off speaker .

"Being a WWE Diva is my dream Ria . " I started I heard her hum in agreement " I'm gonna stick it out here . "

"Vince is already being an asshole not firing that guy , for all we know you only got time off so he could figure out a way to release you . " Maria reasoned she was right but I didn't plan on walking away from something I'd worked for since age 17 I dropped out of college to chase my dream !

"I seriously doubt that with April gone I was literally killing it , I actually got the Give Divas A Chance Movement to flourish, I'm not walking away . I'll talk to you later Ri . " I said hanging out I walked inside and tossed my phone on the couch before dragging Zahra's bags up the steps and into my room .

"So Maria talk you into quiting ? " Zahra asked jokingly as she kicked off her boots and sat down in my beanbag chair .

_A diamond in the rough_

_They keep wondering how_

_I'm amazing_

What the hell is this all the Divas call Katrina day I ran down the steps and grabbed my phone Trinity &amp; Ariane's bickering voices filled my ears as they fought over I'm guessing what they would be listening to on the radio.

"Yo Funks whats up ? " I asked stopping there bickering as I went back upstairs Zahra was now on my laptop

"Heyy Babygirl . " Ariane said in that really high pitched voice

"Hey Kat you okay ? " Trinity asked I was hoping that I wouldn't be hearing from each former/current Diva I'd made friends with as they weighed in on my career .

"I'm great a little annoyed but I'm great . " I replied sitting on the edge of my bed .

"Why whats wrong ? " Ariane asked

"Maria called &amp; said I should quit and go back to ROH . " I replied I heard both Ariane &amp; Trinity make what I'm assuming was disapproving sounds .

"And what are you gonna do ? " Trinity asked

"I'm staying duh , I just won't be back until either the day after Battleground or Summerslam in my hometown . " I replied

"Great thats all we wanted . " Ariane said it sounded like she went back to fiddling with the radio

"Why is this a thing ? " I asked curiously

"There's just alot of internet speculation about you leaving we just wanted to ask to be sure . " Trin replied we talked for alittle bit longer before we got off the phone by now Zahra was eating my stash of oreos from under my bed &amp; drinking my juice of the mini fridge .

"Well jeez just make yourself at home . " I said sarcastically Zahra just flipped me the bird I turned on the tv to an episode of How I Met Your Mother and me &amp; Z just chilled out for a couple hours until Mel came in she climbed in bed with us and then we all chilled .

_Sierra , Hotel , India , Echo , Lima , Delta , Shield_

I wearily looked at my phone it was either one of three people , or two of three or all three either way I was hoping it wasn't Joe I sighed in relief when I saw that is was Colby, I got up from in between the two and went into my bathroom .

"Hey HellKat whats my girlfriend doing ? "

"Did you call me to check on Z ? How insensitive of my second favorite brother . " I laughed when I heard him gasp .

"Nah I'm calling for you actually when are you gonna call Joe ? " He asked I started cheering my bottom lip thoughtfully .

"I'm still not sure yet . Its just I still don't know what I'm gonna do Colbz . " I sat down on the toilet lid indian style .

"Either you talk to him or we're coming out there Me , Jon , Saraya &amp; Joe . "

* * *

**AN:/ So the next chapter will be a small time jump to maybe a week in a half later but then the chapter after that one will take place at SummerSlam I wanted Kat to return in her hometown at a ppv but none would be in LA until HIAC So we're moving SummerSlam . We're also nearing the end of the story kinda okay I'm not sure but I'm going to wrap it up at the Royal Rumble 2016 exactly a year after No Pressure , No Diamonds .**


	11. Chapter 11

A week had gone past and Zahra was still here Mel had to go on the road for an appearence which sucked and John had been going on &amp; on about LU for the past week. It did sound pretty nice we went to the taping of it last week &amp; it was alot of fun the diving out so close to the crowd was really spectacular . I had my feet kicked up on the couch while Zahra laid on the floor on the phone with Nash curled up on her stomach.

_Knock knock ._

I looked at the door confused , Mel was long gone , John was at the gym and I'm pretty sure I'd get a call before someone randomly showed up at my house. I tugged at the bottom of my over-sized Legit Boss T-shirt and answered the door.

"Long time no see Kitty . " Jon waved his fingers at me while I stared wide eyed behind him was Colby &amp; I'm pretty sure I saw the back of Joe's head by the car.

"Um what are you guys doing here ? " I asked nervously I glanced back at Zahra who had a smirk on her face. She did this !

"We just wanted to check on you guys, where's the Shaman of Sexy &amp; the Paparazzi Princess ? " Colby asked walking around me and into my home.

"Gym &amp; doing an appearence she'll be back in two days . " I replied my eyes flicked past Jon back to Joe when he looked up I looked away. "Any reason why he's standing at the driveway still ? "

"Not really sure , why don't you go down there and find out . " Jon said ruffling my hair and walking inside I took a deep breath and walked down the steps, Joe ended up meeting me halfway.

"Hi Joe . " I awkwardly waved looking down at my sock covered feet

"All I get is Joe babygirl ? " Joe asked I just shrugged and turned on my heel walking back up the driveway and up the stairs.

"You know you can come inside . " I called over my shoulder he finally moved from by the car.

* * *

"So when are you coming back ? " Zahra asked perched on Colby's lap, we all sat in the living room semi-awkwardly.

"Definitely SummerSlam , apparently somehow I ended up with a lead role in a WWE movie . " I explained I really didn't know how when I never auditioned or even showed interest in acting but they said they wanted a Diva and couldn't picture anybody else in this role.

"Oh yeah somehow they're filming another Lockdown when the first hasn't even been put out yet. " Colby added I heard Jon snort before going back to focusing on his phone .

"Yup filming starts next week . " I replied

"So um we came here for one reason only , and that is for you two . " Colby pointed at me then at Joe "to talk so we're gonna go do something semi-productive be back in an hour. "

"Love you two , bye be good kids. " Jon called over his shoulder as they left leaving me and Joe sitting in silence I glanced at the clock and groaned .

"Sooooo . "

"Sooooo, hows vacation treating you ? " Joe asked turning around on the couch to face me I felt better when Jon was sitting in between us both now I was nervous.

"Pretty nice, its not really vacation though . " I replied chewing on my bottom lip

"You've been so busy you haven't spoken to your boyfriend. " I cringed I deserved that I really did but he just absolutely didn't get it.

"I needed time to think , Joe . " I said standing up and walking towards the bay window.

"How much time Katrina ? " Joe got up off the couch and walked over to me "Til August ? "

"I swear I was gonna call you as soon as I left for filming. " I replied attempting to dodge the question.

"So two weeks Kat ? " Joe was starting to look angry and he completely had the right to. "Not a single text, phone call , email , subtweet nothing . "

"It's just complicated right now ! "

"So complicated you're acting single ? " Joe shot , I clenched my fists and shook my head I threw open the front door "Tell Colby to come back &amp; get you I'm not arguing with you . "

"Are you kicking me out ?! " Joe glared while I nodded he stormed passed me and out the door , I stood with my arms crossed as he called Colby to get him . "Oh and Katrina , I guess you really are single now. "

"Cool. " I replied slamming the door shut as a few tears rolled down my cheeks I wiped them off slid down the door

* * *

Zahra flew back out with Colby and the guys the next day &amp; John was off doing whatever it is the Guru of Greatness did these days, I rarely saw him if Mel wasn't here.

_I heard its all a game ,_

_So I guess I can save you ,_

_You're teaching me control._

I rolled over and picked up my phone forcing a fake smile &amp; fake cheerfulness because its just never a good idea to let your ex know your hurt over your boy- er ex .

"Hey Matt . "

"Is everything okay ? " He asked either he knew me too well or he was just checking in on me.

"Yeah I'm fine . " I replied staring at my ceiling

"Well I'm heading out to LA to film for Culture Shock, and I wanted to see if you'd be interested. " He replied it sounded like a pretty great idea compared to laying in bed staring at the ceiling mourning my relationship.

"Uh yeah sure when are you getting here ?" I asked I silently hoped it wouldn't be for atleast another day then I could drag Mel with us.

"Well I may kinda sorta be at LAX already. " He replied I rolled my eyes and sat up I already showed and everything so I could just throw something on quickly.

"And you want me to pick you up ? " I asked already knowing the answer , I tugged on a short denim jumper since you know nobody wears pants when they're alone and slid on my sandels. "I'm leaving out now Polinsky . " We both hung up and I grabbed my car keys and headed out.

Matthew was considerate enough to be outside when I got to the airport saving me from having to stalk all around the place looking for him.

"Ew you're making your fake happy face . " Matt pointed out the second I pulled off, I rolled my eyes forgetting him &amp; Mel were pretty much the only people who could really see through it.

"Me &amp; Joe broke up , I apparently was being too distant . " I answered slightly angry it didn't really faze Matt though. "But when does filming start ? "

"Later on, after everyone gets settled in. " Matt replied I drummed on the steering wheel

"Cool, lets see how many fangirls threaten my life &amp; murder me in fanfiction after today . " I joked just trying to keep the conversation going to stop an awkward silence.

"I can see it now Gabriella dumps mega hottie Roman Reigns for super stud Corey Graves , the horror . " He joked slapping both his hands on his cheeks with his mouth wide open.

"What a crazy heartless wench. " I added

"Selfiee ! " Matt yelled snapping a picture before I even realised thats what he was doing I groaned and pouted.

"Yeah thats really not gonna help at all. " I glanced over at him and saw his phone pointed at my face again . " Take another picture &amp; I'm dropkicking you out the car. " Matt snapped another then put his phone back in his pocket.

* * *

Joe pov (oh yeah we're totally going there )

I was still pretty upset over Katrina but I hadn't told anybody what happened just yet I was hoping that she'd know I didn't mean it and she'd stop acting so damn distant. But here I am a day later and I still hadn't heard anything like at all she's really flying under the radar these days.

"Hey man have you been on twitter today ? " Colby asked coming out from the kitchen in our suite .

"No why ? " I asked looking down at my phone hoping it'd make Katrina contact me somehow.

"Yeah well, you might wanna check your mentions fangirls have been mentioning you on pictures all day. " Colby replied I just shrugged I get weird crap from obsessed fans all the time. " No you really need to see this. " I rolled my eyes and unlocked my phone and checked my twitter atleast 100 times there was a picture of Matt with Katrina.

_My lovely guest #CultureShock host HellCatGabriellaWWE _

"Why did I have to see this ? " I asked looking over at Colby who was hiding behind the wall my guess he was expecting me to flip out &amp; go crazy or something.

"Thats _your _girlfriend driving around with her ex-boyfriend whom she dated for years ! " Colby nearly yelled clearly he was more upset than I was.

"Ex girlfriend , we broke up bro thats why she kicked me out. " I explained Colby looked me in horror before whipping out his phone a few seconds later I heard Kats voice.

"Why didn't you call me ! " Colby whinned I slightly heard Matt in the background while Katrina giggled.

"Tell you what ? " She asked yeah Colby could be pretty vague some times.

"You &amp; Joe ! " He whined again , I feel like he was being more of a girl right now than any of Kats friends would be.

"I figured he told you. " She said bitterly

"The guys an asshole. " Matt said and that was the thing to piss me off, Colby looked at me wearily while I held my hand out for the phone.

"Oh crap, you're with him right now ? " Katrina said outloud Colby nodded before looking at me shaking his head . " Run Colbs run ! "

* * *

An/: So i feel like this chapter kinda sucked but it leads up to the Summerslam chapter so it had to be written and I've got huge plans for that chapter . Sorry for the slight delay I was alittle busy.


	12. Chapter 12

**August 17th 2015 Monday Night Raw **

_"I have beaten every single Diva here , I have proved why I am genetically superior. " Charlotte stood in the ring cutting an after match promo after defeating Nikki Bella._

_"There is not a Diva who could even keep up with me ! " Charlotte bragged the same vigilant thats been airing for weeks after her match played on the tron the silhouette of a girl she'd put her hands on her hips then wave._

_"I'm coming for that title. " Was heard in a monotone voice before the figure could be seen doing a series of impressive gymnastic moves._

_"Oh please I wish whoever that is just come down here and face me right now ! " Charlotte yelled growing annoyed. The arena went silent for a second before she laughed. "Thats what I -_

**_Paparazzi _**

_The crowd erupted into loud cheers as the familar theme hit , they got even louder when the cameramen rolled out the red carpet a figure came out carrying a huge feather fan covering herself she held it up revealing her face . _

_"You ? You want to fight me for this ? " Charlotte said in disbelief holding up her title _

_"As much as I'd love to become a three time Diva Champion, thats not what I'm here for Flair. " Melina said making her way to the ring with a huge grin on her face._

_"Then why are you here ? " Charlotte asked tapping her foot impatiently Melina opened her mouth to speak but instead tossed her mic and slid in the ring she took an off guard Charlotte down with a __Lou Thesz press, banging her head repeatedly into the mat. She pulled Charlotte back up by her arm and tilted her back draping a leg over her neck she dropped into a split not just any split the Sunset Split. She picked up the microphone and smirked leaning over Charlotte._

_"My baby sister will see you in 6 Days . "_

* * *

Joe pov

"So is Katrina here like right now ? " Colby asked looking confused at the monitor then looking worriedly at me.

"Don't know , don't care ask Matthew . " I replied bitterly I'd only seen Kat twice since we broke up and the first time was maybe 3 weeks later when she was at the Performance Center training with her NXT buddies, Zahra saw me staring and gave me the scariest death glare I'd ever seen I had to look away the chick had more tattoes than I do she's automatically scary. And the second time was maybe this morning , I'm not 1000% sure but it made sense and everything seeing as we are in her hometown.

"Changing the subject how's your scary ass girlfriend ? " I Asked knowing it'd make Colby forget about the conversation we were having and talk my ear off about his 6 months pregnant girlfriend.

"She's great I'm thinking of proposing pretty soon. " He replied with a huge grin on his face

"You sure thats a good idea ? " I asked even though it was the noble thing to do seeing as their daughter would be here soon.

"Of course man , I love her , my family loves her, Katrina loves her thats enough for me. Plus she makes me pretty happy. "

"The chicks crazy, she scares me. " I admitted looking back at the monitor Melina was on her way back up the ramp Diva's Championship in hand very Dean Ambrose like except she wasn't you know a Diva.

"Its cause you hurt Kat, sorry bro its girl code . " Colby replied looking at his phone. "And no Katrinas not here . "He walked out the viewing room my guess to get ready for one of his segments.

* * *

Katrina POV .

I was watching Mel &amp; Ashley's segment from at home with Zahra as much as I wanted to be there Paul &amp; Stephanie said that they didn't want fans to see me just yet. They had a new gear made up for me for Summer Slam that Mel was just supposs to be picking up, how she ended up back in the ring was a mystery to me.

"That was pretty cool. " Zahra commented while I was still looking baffled.

"How? And why ? " I asked staring at Mel as she went backstage to my knowledge they were just supposs to play my vigilant and Charlotte trash talk some.

"Your sisters an evil genius she most likely talked somebody into this at the last second or it was planned the whole time &amp; you just didn't know. " Zahra answered

"Quite possible, so I guess the Perez sisters are hijacking the belt. " I said with an eyeroll lets just pretend that this didn't happen a few months ago.

"New concept , Diva Shield . " Zahra sat up with wide eyes waving her arms around "Melina , Gabriella &amp; Zahra . "

"You do know Mel's retired right ? "

"A girl can dream. " Zahra pouted.

* * *

They had Mel make another appearence on Smackdown this time she aided Brie in defeating Layla before cutting a promo about Charlotte. Dare I say it Mel was getting very Paul Haymeny and I hope they let me keep her. My new gear was pretty much a mash of Eve &amp; Melina's gear (a black &amp; Red Eve styled top with tiny white stars, black &amp; Red Melina tights with white stars instead of the crosses and my black combat boots )

**SummerSlam**

_"Enough beating around the bush you washed up Diva of the past. " Charlotte mocked she stood in the middle of the ring with her arms crossed . She waited for a second but nobody came out she began pacing around the ring ._

_"Is the legendary Melina scared of me, You &amp; your knockoff shouldn't be scared in the slightest to come out here and hand back over whats mine. " Charlotte smiled twirling the microphone around "Oh come on stop stalling. "_

_Charlotte shook her head disapprovingly she went toward the ropes and leaned on them. " I don't havr all - _

**_Sky Is The Limit _**

_Sasha Banks sauntered out onto the stage sporting her blue &amp; white gear with her black jacket and signature boss accessories she tapped a mic against her thigh as she made her way down the ramp._

_"Not the girl I was expecting , Sasha you might wanna head back down to NXT the professionals are about to have a match. " Charlotte said dismissing The Boss. Sasha just smiled she twirled the microphone around as she passed the ring she smirked at the Diva's Champion before taking a seat at commentary._

**_Centuries _**

_"And the challenger from Hollywood , California Gabriella ! " Eden announced as the red carpet rolled down the ramp along with the paparazzi and out came Gabriella accompanied by her sister Melina who held the title up above her head. Charlotte tossed her microphone to the ground and looked over surroundings behind her was a very cocky Sasha Banks on commentary &amp; heading down the ramp could be two of the best "sister" wrestlers she'd ever laid eyes on (Yes straight jab at the Bellas like a boss. ) They hit twin splits on the apron before climbing in Melina did her pose with the Divas Championship like she did back in the day. (Yes back in the day saddly a lot of younger fans wouldnt know her except us because we all just adore Melina Perez &amp; Mickie James crap I'm getting sidetracked)_

_"We have two former Divas's champions in Melina &amp; Gabriella this is going to be an interesting one. " King commented as the bell rang and the two went into a collar-shoulder tie up._

_"Yeah well right now they are just in my way of taking down Charlotte. " Sasha stated as Gabriella kicked Charlotte in the shin before following up with a boot to the stomach. She then grabbed Charlotte by her blond locks and tossed her onto her back._

_"We're back ! " Gabriella yelled before performing her standing moonsault knee drop, she went for a pinfall but Charlotte kicked out at 1. _

_"Charlotte has to feel like she has a large chance of losing out here tonight with Gabriella's fiery offense &amp; Melina who without a doubt will get involved. " King commented Sasha hummed in agreement while JBL scoffed._

_"They have no reason to cheat. " JBL defended Gabriella irish whipped Charlotte and when she rebounded back she dropped down making Charlotte jump over her rebounding off the ropes a final time Charlotte connected with a striking spear making Gabriella land on her shoulders with her legs in the air._

_"Hey ! Little Flair ! " Melina shouted climbing onto the apron with the Diva's Championship on her shoulder._

_"And look at that Melina's on the apron. " King said cockily as Charlotte went to slap her but Melina jumped back off the apron._

_"Gabriella with a roll up ! " JBL shouted " kick out at 2 and a half. " _

_Gabriella grabbed Charlotte by the hair and slammed her back first over her knee. _

_"Hair pull backbreaker followed by another near fall, Gabriella is determined to take back whats hers here tonight. " JBL said _

_"Hangman's neckbreaker by Charlotte and both Diva's look out. " King announced before turning his attention to Sasha. " You being out here tonight means you've been called up right? "_

_"You'll find out. " Sasha dismissed never taking her eyes off of Charlotte &amp; Gabriella. Both were back to there feet throwing slow exhusted blows at each other. Gabriella connected out of nowhere with a spinning facebuster she kicked Charlotte over onto her back &amp; climbed the top rope._

_"Uh-oh this is the end for Charlotte. " King grimaced as Gabriella positioned herself for the Falling Star a flash of red &amp; black bolted from behind the announce table and shoved Gabriella off before leaping from the apron and hitting Melina with a thesz press. _

_"Your winner by disqualification Gabriella "_

**_Centuries _**

_"But however still Diva's Champion Charlotte ! "_

**_Recognition _**

_The three Divas glared at the red haired Diva now standing at the top of the ramp carrying the Diva's Championship above her head._

_"Sasha just costed Gabriella the match &amp; stole the title ! " King cried _

_"You know what they say, if you're gonna do it do it like a boss. " _

* * *

Backstage ... Katrina POV

Me &amp; Mel headed back threw the curtain with huge smiles on our faces the match was short but it was to build up to a huge triple threat match at Night Of Champions.

"Girrrrrlll ! " Ariane shrieked as I was engulfed in a huge hug from all the Divas pretty much crushing me.

"I missed you guys too. " I giggled as one by one they slowly broke away leaving only Saraya clinging to my waist with her legs wrapped around me.

"Down Saraya. " Melina lightly kicked her on the butt before walking off with Layla

"You are not allowed to take anymore time off. " Victoria (Alicia Fox) joked I felt eyes on me so I looked around spotting Mattias watching us from behind his script , Matt smiled at me and waved &amp; Joe was lurking not too far away with Jon yeah its great to be back.


	13. Chapter 13

**August 24th ,2015 Monday Night Raw**

"And your absolutely sure about this ? " I asked in shock Paul &amp; Stephanie called me &amp; Mel in for a meeting during the pre-show.

"Yes we already have the contract drawn up." Paul replied slapping it down on the table in front of Mel and shoving an ink pen in her hand. "All you have to do is sign here." Paul pointed at the dotted line. Mel nodded skimming through the contract as soon as the finished signing her name on the dotted line I grabbed her into a tight hug.

"Social media went crazy over you last week, this contract expires the same time Katrina's expires." Stephanie explained

"I guess my first order of business is buying more pants suits. " Mel joked making me roll my eyes.

"Oooh I call dibs on twin magic happening atleast once. " I said excitedly clapping my hands.

"We'll see, right now she's your valet. " Stephanie replied.

* * *

_WWE Exclusive_

_"Gabriella , Melina can I get a word with you two ? " Jojo asked carrying a microphone with a camera crew following. Gabriella nodded while Mel shrugged._

_"Whats up Jo ? " Gabriella asked smoothing out her ring gear._

_"Is it just a rumor or is it really true Melina is back ? " Jojo asked curiously_

_"Yes she is." Melina grinned happily " I will be managing my baby sister to greatness." _

_"Greatness &amp; beyond." Gabriella corrected the duo were all smiles._

_"Whats your first order of business ? " Jojo asked_

_"Getting back my Diva's Championship I'm not done with it." Gabriella replied punching her fist. " Oh and maybe breaking Sasha Bank's pretty little neck too."_

_"Not maybe , we will be breaking Sasha's little neck." Melina corrected_

_"Ouch are you calling her ugly , sis ? " Gabriella fake gasped_

_"I'm not calling her cute thats for sure. " Melina replied making Jojo giggle._

_"Okay, thanks you two. " Jojo replied as the two turned to leave." Gosh that was cute way cuter than The Bellas."_

* * *

"Its great to see you again. " Jojo smiled hugging her friend.

"Hows everything been going in my absence ? " I ask curiously Mel wandered off to go be with her Veteran Diva friends so it was just me &amp; Jojo taking a walk before her next interview.

"Not too bad, they've got me really busy these days." Jojo smiled I smiled back Jojo was a sweet girl I really loved her. "Hows your messy love life going ? "

"Messy as hell , I still haven't spoke to Joe &amp; Matt is really really _friendly._" I replied trying to find the safest sounding word Jojo looked at me curiously.

"How friendly ? " She asked we stopped walking and both looked around I didn't see anybody &amp; I trusted Jojo so I had no reason not to tell her.

"We've gone on a few dates. " I explained Jojo raised an eyebrow not completely buying it. "He buys me gifts, and we kinda sorta might have _almost _slept together like two weeks ago. "

"Do you want to be with Matt or Joe, Katrina ? " Jojo asked me sternly I shrunk a little under her gaze.

"I'm not entirely sure." I replied honestly , Joe is special and then there's Matt my first everything.

"You need to figure out what you want , you can't be spending time with Matthew but then at the same time be upset Joe still isn't speaking to you. You hanging out with your ex is why he hasn't spoken to you. " Jojo said before walking off she stopped halfway and turned back to me. "I'm not mad at you in anyway, this is all going to stay between us, but Kat seriously you need to get it together. Love you &amp; now I gotta find Nikki. "

* * *

"Jojo gave you a reality check ? Sweet little Jojo ? " Melina asked in shock.

"She's young but smart as hell, thats my little sister. " I said proudly "So when's our segment ? "

"Later maybe about an hour from now. " Melina replied looking at her phone. "Yup a hour."

"And have you seen the script ? "

"Nope , will I be winning the title in a massive shock ? " Mel asked sarcastically I rolled my eyes eating a spoonful of my cereal.

"No idiot, I was actually asking cause I haven't either."

"Uh there's Mercedes just ask her. " Melina said desperately looking around "Aye redhead get over here."

"You are a real piece of work, you know my friends name. " I rolled my eyes.

"The Perez sisters , how can I help you ? " Mercedes asked flopping into the seat beside me.

"Have you seen a script ? " Melina asked Mercedes shook her head no.

"Are we just winging it ? " I asked

"I think so, I just know you two come out after my match." She replied

"Okay thanks. " Mel said scanning catering my guest was for a Bella.

"The Bellas are in the locker. " Mercedes smirked Mel rolled her eyes and left

"Look its the Boss &amp; the Hell Kat. " I couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"The savior of misbehavior , whats up ? " Mercedes asked looking back and forth between me &amp; Matt.

"Nothing much, just checking on Kat , you okay sweetheart ? "

"I'm fine. " I blushed slightly hoping Mercedes didn't notice it.

"Great to hear, Mattis hasn't spoke to you ? " Matt asked I shook my head no and he nodded and left.

"Okay spill now." Mercedes whispered watching Matts retreating form.

* * *

_Sasha laid flat on her back while Charlotte braced herself of the top rope, she leapt performing a dazzling moonsault but Sasha rolled out the way at the very last second Charlotte landed on her feet and with a shrug hit a rolling senton before going for the cover._

_"1 ! " Sasha kicked out. Charlotte pulled Sasha up by her hair but Sasha sent back to back elbows to her gut making her let go in the blink of an eye Sasha spun Charlotte around and into the Bankstatement. Charlotte held on for as long as she could and ended up passing out from the large amount of pressure Sasha had applied._

**_Sky Is The Limit_**

_"Your winner via submission , Sasha Banks ! " Eden announced as one ref held Sasha's hand up while another checked on Charlotte._

**_Centuries_**

_Sasha scooped the Diva's Championship back up and rolled out the ring backing herself against the barricade. Gabriella stormed down the ramp with Melina four steps behind her. Gabriella went to the left side of the ring while Melina stalked to the right side. Sasha clutched the belt to her chest scanning her surroundings there was Charlotte still passed out in the ring and Melina &amp; Gabriella stalking there way closer. Sasha did the only reasonable thing and tried to hop the barrier but Melina bolted over and caught her foot. Gabriella come up beside her smirking without warning Melina yanked Sasha back over the barricade and to the ground. _

_"Hey we can work this out right ? " Sasha asked smiling up at the two as she slowly scooted back against the barricade._

_"What do you say Melina ? " Gabriella looked toward her sister as if considering it._

_"Okay !" Melina said eagerly the two turned on there heel making Sasha sigh in relief before turning back and savagely attacking her. Gabriella hoisted her up and swung her into the barricade Sasha screamed in pain as Melina booted her in the gut before grabbing the Diva's Championship and placing it on her shoulder. "Ours."_

* * *

Despite me not doing much I still felt the need to shower and change. So i quickly did that before tossing my hair up into a messy bun and tossing on sweats &amp; tanktop. There was still 1 hour and a half left of the show so I could just sit around and do nothing. I don't know why but I didn't actually want to hang out with the other Divas so I just roamed around avoiding the cameras by myself.

"Trin Bean why are you wandering around all by your lonesome ? " I visibly cringed and groaned

"The hell do you want Mattis ? " I snarled speeding up noticeably he just jogged up to me with ease.

"Why are you being so difficult ! " He screamed grabbing my arm stopping me in my tracks, I glanced down at his hand before snatching my arm out his grasp.

"Don't touch me." I snarled trying to walk off but he put his arm out in front of me.

"Not until we finish talking."

"I think you're done talking to her. " I sighed in relief as Joe stalked his way down the hallway his eyes burned with rage.

"Fine , catch you later Kit Kat." Mattias smirked before walking off when he was out of earshot I flung my arms around Joe.

"Thank you."

"Colby would have killed me if I didn't do anything." He replied with a shrug unwrapping my arms around him.


	14. Chapter 14

I stormed off to my car, I had tears running down my face and I could careless right now. I slammed the door shut and rested my head on the steering wheel. I heard my passenger seat door open then shut before extremely soft hands rubbed my back.

"Leave me alone, Mel." I sobbed without looking up. I didn't get a response back so I went to open the door and get out but I heard the sound of the doors locking.

"You are not going anywhere." I visibly paled as I slowly looked up, before rapidly pulling at the door.

"No, no no let me out." I whimpered the hand grabbed my chin and forced me to look at them.

"I have your keys Kit Kat, drive we are going to have our talk." Mattias grinned he put my keys in the ignition, I sat with my arms crossed while he still sat with my face in his hand.

"And if I don't ? " I asked trying to pull my face back but he had a pretty strong grip, he didn't reply instead with the other hand he showed me a shiny hunting knife I gulped as he rubbed it against my cheek. I reached out and started my engine forcing myself to be brave.

"Nice that you see it my way, I want to go to the Hollywood sign." He requested I nodded and pulled out the parking spot.

* * *

Joe Pov

Maybe I was a little to harsh on Katrina, but seeing all those pictures fans tweeted me of her &amp; her ex together is incredibly painful. More painful than it should have been.

"Dude you look depressed. " Jon pointed out as I walked into the locker, I wasn't up for this Main Event match with Jon against Colby &amp; Stephen.

"I ran into Katrina." I replied running my hand through my hair and sighed.

"How'd that go ? Where is she ? " Colby cut in

"We didn't really talk, that creep grabbed her arm I stepped in. She hugged me I said something and she ran off." I admitted within Seconds I felt Colby &amp; Jon slap me in the back of the head.

"You let her run off ?!" Jon yelled at me, I rubbed the back of my head as Colby whipped out his phone quickly dialing her number.

_This is Katrina, I'm pretty busy you know working and stuff leave me a message and I'll get back to you._

"Okay, thats weird. " Colby said hanging up."Katrina's phone never goes straight to voice mail."

"Try her sister or Ariane &amp; Trinity . " Jon suggested Colby nodded dialing Melina's number quickly he put it on speaker.

"Lopez."

"Big Perez, have you seen your sister." He asked starting to pace back and forth.

"Not since our segment, why is something wrong ? " She asked

"Joe says she ran off now her phones going straight to voicemail." Colby explained thankfully leaving out how it was my fault.

"She vents to Saraya &amp; Nikki alot." I'll check with them then call you back." Melina said hanging up.

"I'm really nervous you guys." Colby said biting his nails, two seconds later there was a knock at the door I went and opened it letting in Melina with Katrina's ex trailing behind her. Goody.

"They haven't heard from her either." Mel said , she &amp; Colby shared the same expression - worry for their little sister , my ex-girlfriend.

"Exactly what happened ? " Matthew asked, I wanted to punch the guy I really did.

"I'm walking by a hallway and I heard voices, it sounded like Katrina. " I started a sense of dread building in my gut. "I was going to ignore it, I thought it was you two until she said Don't touch me, I walk down the hall &amp; Mattias is holding his arm out in front of her trying to talk to her, I scared him off, she hugged me I told her I only helped her because Colby would kill me if I didn't and then she ran off."

"Did you watch where he went ? " Matt asked he looking disappointed in me , I shrugged it off and shook my head. The next thing I know Melina's screaming and swinging at me I put my hands up to block her onslaught until Jon decided I had enough I guess and grabbed her around the waist.

"We have to find Kat." Colby said walking out the locker, one by one everyone followed leaving me to wallow in my own guilt.

* * *

Katrina

"You look absolutely great in that gear by the way babe." Mattis compliment, I forced a small smile then shivered as he rubbed the blade against my exposed stomach.

"Thanks." I replied keeping my eyes on the road.

'Are you hungry Kat, I'm hungry." Mattias said I nodded my head and pulled into the McDonalds parking drive-thru I'm pretty sure he only said something because it was right there.

Mattias took the knife away from my side to reach into his pockets for his wallet, I snatched my phone &amp; keys in one quick motion before unlocking the door and pushing it open. He grabbed me by my long hair hard making me cry out in pain.

"Kitty Kat you are not as smart as I thought." He said cockily, I feel like he was shaking his head at me. With another hard pull of my hair, I shut my door and he released me.

"I wouldn't be me, if I didn't try." I joked trying to lighten his mood he shot me a glare.

"You know what Kat, I'm not one for these little games." He rubbed the blade against his own hand now I looked uneasily at it."All I want is to talk to you &amp; you are acting crazy"

"You just abducted me." I muttered

* * *

Joe

They checked every where, no one knew where Katrina was. No one saw Mattias and her cars gone. Now I was feeling like complete shit.

"Any luck?" I asked Colby but he just ignored me. But then I had the greatest idea that I'm actually shocked no one had thought of yet.

"Mel, track her phone." Mattias said my face literally fell he'd stolen my idea the second it came to my mind.

"I forgot I could do that." Melina said pulling out her phone

"I think we all did." Colby said

"You two can stay here since you need to be here for your match, so we'll go." Matt said motioning toward himself &amp; Melina. I rolled my eyes Katrina is much more important than a match.

"Yeah I think thats whats best." Jon said rubbing his head.

"She's not far, come on." Melina shrieked grabbing Matts arm and running out the room.

* * *

So pretty short chapter, I know I suck .


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry about the delay. I've been busy-ish I'll be even busier soon &amp; The WWE pretty much almost caught up to me time wise yikes lol. From two months ahead to barely two weeks.**

* * *

**Centuries - Fall Out Boy**

"And introducing her opponent being accompanied by Melina, from Hollywood, California , Gabriella!" Eden announced the arena turned a dark red as the Perez sisters made there way onto the stage, smirking they made their way down to the ring.

"You ready to go princess ? " Alicia sneered Gabriella just grinned as the bell rang. With out warning Gabriella booted her in the gut before running the ropes and hitting her tilt a whirl Stunner. She grinned over at the commentators table at Sasha Banks who waved back twirling in her seat. With a glare directed over at the Boss she rolled Alicia onto her stomach and locked in a crossface she bridged it slightly making it look eerily similar to the Bank Statement Alicia quickly tapped out soon after.

"Your winner, via submission Gabriella." Eden announced, Melina climbed into the ring as quickly as her high heels would let her and held up her sisters hand.

**Recognition**

All eyes turned to the stage as Charlotte appeared carrying a microphone she rolled her eyes before holding it to her mouth.

"Are we really playing hot potatoe with my Diva's Championship? " Charlotte said shaking her head. "At the end of the day it doesn't matter who's hand its in as long as it says MY name on it."

"No no it does matter Charlotte." Melina replied soon after a stagehand passed her a microphone. "Because we all know how much its eating away at it, the thing you love so much being snatched away almost like how you snatched it away from Gabriella here."

"Enough with the sob story, you want it back Charlotte ? " Sasha asked she was also holding a mic and standing in front of the commentary table.

"Duh." Charlotte replied

"Then you'll have to fight one of us for it, because its not coming back to your grubby little hands easily." Sasha sneered Charlotte snickered.

"Fine Sasha I'll fight you for it." Charlotte said the crowd cheered while Gabriella &amp; Melina looked confused Melina held the belt up with one hand.

"The only problem with that is we have it, so you'll have to fight Gabriella for it not Sasha." Melina pointed out Gabriella pulled the mic to her mouth.

"Or she could fight us both, triple threat elimination extreme rules, winner is the new Diva's Champion." Gabriella suggested looking between Sasha &amp; Charlotte. Charlotte shrugged while Sasha looked outraged.

"No problem, Night Of Champions you two." Charlotte pointed at Sasha Banks &amp; Gabriella "will see why I am genetically superior." Charlotte dropped her mic at the same moment Sasha blind sided Melina knocking her to the mat she scooped up the title only to be bicycle kicked in the chest by Gabriella who was then speared by Charlotte. She wooed before picking up her title recognition played as Charlotte stood tall.

* * *

"I understand your dedication to work, but you really didn't need to be here tonight." Sasha said once she came through the curtain behind me &amp; Mel. "Melina could have carried the segment without you."

"I'm fine and nothing happened, I am not hurt and I won't act damaged." I replied walking off but this time paying attention to everything around me.

"Kat its good I ran into you." Colby appeared beside me I glanced at him but didn't reply " Are you okay ?"

"I'm great, annoyed that everyones treating me like im fragile." I replied

"That the reason for the unnaturally short squash match out there ? " Colby asked I nodded."You're alot tougher than you look I don't know why nobody gives you credit for it."

"Tell me about it Colbz."

* * *

**September 17th 2015**

"Your absolutely sure you want to go into a title match like this, we can still write you off if you're noy feeling up to it." Stephanie asked she'd asked me to come to her office a few hours before Smackdown to go over a few things with me.

"I'm fine, I can handle myself out there." I replied for the thousandth time mentally rolling my eyes.

"I know you are a tough girl, and you have mine &amp; Paul's full support on every thing you do, but this type of match anything can go wrong." Stephanie said looking at me carefully. "If your head is not there you need to tell me."

"I'm thankful for the concern Mrs McMahon but I can do this I've been wrestling since it happened and nothing has happened, trust me I can do this."

"Okay, I trust you. Now Melina requested a song change for you it's alittle odd and doesn't really fit the whole tweener thing you've got going on right now." Stephanie replied I laughed alittle.

"I told Mel that, but she kept saying if AJ could pull it off then so could I, I personally would rather wait til Mania season to change it. People love my song almost as much as Paige &amp; Sasha's I'm not really ready to part with it. "

"You are just scheduled for a segment tonight so you can dress comfortably, see you later. " Stephanie said I waved bye and got to my feet.

* * *

_"My guest at this time, Sasha Banks." Jojo smiled as the Boss stood beside her she was dressed in street clothes._

_"Jojo." Sasha greeted boredly._

_"In just three days you &amp; Gabriella go up against Charlotte in an elimination triple threat extreme rules match, are you ready for that kind of match ? " Jojo asked Sasha smirked glancing at her nails._

_"Of course I am Jojo, The Boss will take on anyone,anybody in any stipulation and come out on top. You know why ? Because I am the baddest Diva in the whole WWE. " _

_"Are you worried about what role Gabriella's sister a former Diva's &amp; Woman's champion may play ?" _

_"Melina's easily pushing 40 she looks &amp; moves like she is. What everyone needs to be worried about is what role I will play." Sasha replied she glanced over at Jojo who backed away with a groan she spun around coming face to face with Gabriella &amp; Melina._

_"Pushing 40 but I still can kick your little a-" Melina threatened getting in Sasha's face Gabriella rolled her eyes and pulled her sister back._

_"We are not here to kick her ass yet, I'm here for a favor." Gabriella said Sasha glared at Melina before looking at Gabriella._

_"And what could that be ?"_

_"Easy an elimination match , and neither of us want Charlotte to win." Gabriella said smiling she turned and walked off leaving Melina glaring at Sasha before coming back and grabbing her arm. "Just think about it, Banks."_

* * *

**_A/N : So I know there's an AN up top but I wrote that when I first started writing this last month .. yikes I know but I'm back now, next chapters NOC . Sorry about the time jump once again but I want to stay ahead of WWE right now._**


End file.
